Hurricane
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is an alternate reality story of scrubs. It will be romantic suspense with twists and turns and many of the characters we love. Robin is not HIV positive, but everything else will be revealed soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She was a freak, that's what she was; a self-righteous control freak who was destined to be alone. She was the last of her group of friends who had yet to settle down and get married and it wasn't something on the horizon for her. It's not like there hadn't been any opportunity, but it never seemed right. Nothing ever seemed right. Robin's hand ran through her long brown hair and she pulled out the leaves that had settled there from her long nap. This week away had been a great idea, at first, but now that she was here, it seemed a waste of money; money she should have spent on something else.

Robin had been fed up. She needed time away from all of the weddings and baby showers and the unending stares from every mother of the bride and groom that always indicated there was something wrong with her for choosing to remain single. She decided to run away to this quaint resort.

Not run away, really, but just think.

Without the added distraction of prying eyes.

Looking around at the almost empty beach, she pulled her sheer beach cover up over her body and put her floppy hat on before she began to take out her notebook and check her list. As a self-proclaimed type "A" personality, she made lists for everything. Her life was planned out in a myriad of lists.

Another pathetic and freak trait.

She turned and lay on her stomach, looking at the words scratched on the page.

"Come up with a plan."

That was all she had on her list.

"Ugh!" she threw the notebook down and felt tears prick her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with your life? You are 33 years old and you have nothing!" she closed her eyes and turned on her back.

"You okay?" a deep voice came out of nowhere and caused her to jump.

"Shit, you scared the crap out of me," her heart was racing as she put her hand on her chest. She took in the source of the voice and her heart raced even more as she sat up.

Handsome wasn't descriptive enough. Sculpted didn't fit. Adonis was too weak. He was a God. He stood at what she figured was over 6 feet tall and his bare chest was glistening with sweat which her eyes followed down to the happiest of trails she had ever seen. He wore a pair of dirty blue jeans and there were paint stains all over them as well as some specks on his body. Her eyes stopped at the bulge at his crotch, which was eye level with her at the moment.

"So you're good?" he asked her, his smile showing his perfect teeth beneath the stubble-covered skin.

"I'm good," she said and turned away. "Thank you," she turned back to him but saw no one was there.

"Nice, loser," she said to herself as she shook her head. "You probably just imagined him. Time to add psychiatrist to your list."

She grabbed her bag and her towel and made her way back inside the bed and breakfast and up to her room.

"How was your day?" Patrick asked his mother Maddie as he helped her carry in the groceries.

The rotund and happy woman in her mid-50's smiled at her son.

"I used to ask you that when you came home from school," she grinned at him as she watched him begin to put everything away.

"Well, now I'm returning the favor," he took a peach from the market bag and took a huge bite.

"Hey, that's for the cobbler," she scolded as she fanned herself. "We have a booked dinner crowd tonight and I want to make sure the food is second to none."

Patrick wiped the juice off his chin and plopped down on the chair by his mother.

"That's awesome. Wonder why there are so many people here this week?"

She looked over her dinner menu and smiled.

"Maybe they heard my dashing and incredibly successful son was spending some time helping us out and they all wanted to catch a glimpse."

Patrick blushed and rolled his eyes, putting his t-shirt back on.

"I told you, none of that talk while I'm here. Nobody knows who I am and I want to keep it that way. I'm here to work and get back to my roots, nothing more."

"I think we have a few single women here, if you find time for that kind of thing. You know I want a grandchild before I'm too feeble to enjoy it."

"And on that note, I'm going back to finish painting the awning."

"Patrick, it's been almost a year. You need to move on. Did you really never try to call her?"

He kissed his mother on the cheek, politely ignoring her comment, and walked to the door.

"You're not doing too much, are you? You have a staff to do most of the work."

She stood up and smiled.

"Of course, but you know the rule."

He grinned. "Nobody puts their hands on your peaches but you."

They both laughed and he left.

Patrick grabbed more paint and made his way to the front of the house as he finished the peach and thought about the woman he saw who was sunning herself on the beach.

He began to paint with long strokes as he thought about her. She was new. He hadn't seen her and he knew he would have remembered. He never forgot a face or a body, and hers was smoking, at least what he could see peeking out from the cover-up she wore. The way she had studied him, though, made him feel naked and he left before she could ask him anything.

It was better that way, to be honest. His mother never knew the extent of what had happened and to be honest, it was incredibly embarrassing. He had been dumped by a woman who he really didn't even like. The conversation was bad and the sex was worse. He didn't know why he even cared that she left. It just proved to him what he always knew. Women were a complication he didn't need.

He climbed higher on the ladder and moved the can of paint with him. He was sweating in the hot sun and he pulled his shirt off, tucking it like a rag in his back pocket, most of the fabric hanging out. He wiped the sweat off his brow and saw the woman from the beach walking. She wasn't looking where she was going and he watched as she bumped into a tree. He smiled as she laughed at herself and he wondered why she was there. What was her story? He shook his head and moved to paint when his elbow knocked the can and it fell over, spilling the contents directly onto the woman.

"Oh, shit!" he scrambled down the ladder.

Robin froze. That was the biggest bird shit she had ever seen. She realized quickly it was paint and she wiped her face, trying to keep the liquid out of her eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," a deep voice said and hands were on her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just need to get this off of my face."

He was stunned by her reaction, or lack thereof. Most women he knew would be pitching a fit.

"So, excuse me," she said and he realized he was just standing there with his hands on her arms.

"Wait," he said. "Can I help you? Can I take you to get cleaned up?"

"I have a room here, so I'm good," she said.

"Oh," he seemed incredibly disappointed. "Why?"

She moved a clump of paint off her hair and looked into his eyes. They were a deep brown and full of concern.

"Why do I have a room at a bed and breakfast?"

"Yeah," he said. "I guess that was a dumb question."

"I really need to go wash this off because it's hardening," she said and looked at her hands.

"Please let me help you," he said and took her hand.

His hand was soft and hard and incredibly sexy.

The paint dripped close to her eye.

"I just need to wash it off, now," she said and let him take her into his room.

Patrick started the shower in the guest bathroom and walked out, looking at her, covered in white paint. She stood in the middle of his room and shivered.

"You can go in," he said.

"I feel like I should go. This isn't safe."

He smiled and crossed his arms, his biceps bulging.

"It's a shower. Are you afraid of water?"

"No, but maybe this is your M.O. Dump paint on unsuspecting women and then take them home to "shower". I don't want to become the woman from psycho."

Patrick laughed and shrugged.

"My mother is alive and well and not rocking as a corpse in a chair upstairs. I don't think I even own a knife and you're too beautiful to kill."

She blushed and raised her eyebrows.

"So you didn't target me?"

"To get you into my shower? Maybe. To dump paint on you? No."

"My name is Robin," she said.

He smiled.

"Patrick."

"I figure it's harder to murder someone whose name you know."

He nodded.

"Interesting logic."

"So I'm going to clean up now."

Patrick grinned.

"Good to know."

"Right, so I don't need any help."

"Wasn't offering."

"Right."

He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the door lock. He chuckled to himself and went to make some lunch.

Robin put her clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. She washed the paint off her body as best she could and tried to shampoo her hair, but the paint wasn't coming off very easily. She figured she would deal with it later. She needed to go back to her room and away from him.

She wrapped a towel around her body and sighed when she didn't see another one. She tucked it closed with her hand and stepped out of the shower, her long hair dripping over her back.

"Excuse me, do you have another towel or a shirt I can wear?"

Patrick walked into the room and froze when he saw her standing there, naked except for a towel and her hair dripping all over her arms. She was stunning, paint flecks and all, and he could see the hint of her nipples trying to poke out from behind the covering of the towel. The fact the towel struggled to cover her body was making him crazy.

He would love to help her with that.

"Sure. Hang on," he said and walked to his bedroom. His pants were tighter and he felt his body respond to the slight hint of her skin. He shook his head and grabbed an old t-shirt of his, walking back to give it to her.

"Thanks," she said and went back into the bathroom. She put the shirt on and was relieved when it fell to her knees. She put her panties back on and grabbed her paint covered clothes before she walked out.

"I'll wash it and get it back to you soon. Thanks for the shower," she said and realized he wasn't there. She sighed and walked towards the bedroom, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye.

"Patrick? I'm leaving," she said from outside the door.

"I can't hear you. You can come in," he yelled.

"Of course I can," she grumbled and walked in. Her eyes opened wide at the plush king sized bed and beautiful décor. This was not anything like her room.

"See something you like?" he asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He stared at her legs which were exposed from beneath his favorite t-shirt.

"Huh? I just wanted to say thank you and goodbye."

"Oh, you're leaving?"

She was stumped.

"Well yeah. Why would I stay?"

He looked at the bed and grinned.

"We could have hot sex on the bed."

She blushed and crossed her arms, causing her shirt to hike up more.

"I don't have hot sex."

He laughed.

"Well that's too bad. I could help you with that."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave as she spoke.

"I have hot sex, just not like this, with a stranger. I need to leave."

He followed her and shrugged.

"Why not?"

Her face flipped to him and she hated to admit just how turned on she was. It had been forever since she had any sex, hot or not, and he looked to her to be the kind where she wouldn't be able to walk afterward. God she missed that.

"Because it's not safe or smart. I don't know you and you could have some sort of disease. I also don't think I'm your type."

"First of all, I have no diseases, but I also have protection. Second, what is my type?"

She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Not me. Excuse me," she turned and walked out.

Patrick was surprised. He didn't think that conversation would have gotten anywhere but she was funny and surprising and gorgeous. He walked into his bathroom and stripped his clothes off, smiling at his excitement. She was definitely his type, he thought as he stepped under the water.

He had to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"I'm coming!" Patrick yelled as he got out of bed early the next morning. "What the hell is going on?" he opened the door.

"We have an emergency," Elizabeth said as she walked in. Elizabeth was his distant cousin and she was staying with his mom and helping for the summer.

"Is it my mom?" he asked as he ran to put come clothes on.

"No. There was a hurricane warning posted for the coast and we need to get everyone evacuated by tonight."

"What? The weather was supposed to be fine until next week at least."

"I know, but it moved and we think it might make landfall in two days."

"Okay, so alert everyone and I'll start boarding everything up. Did you tell Mark and Ryan?"

She nodded. Mark was her husband and Ryan was her brother.

"They are getting all the plywood they can and will be here soon."

"Okay," Patrick sighed. "I'll get my mom to close up and go inland. Will you take her with you?"

"Of course, but she won't want to leave without you."

Patrick smiled.

"I've ridden these storms before and I can do it again. Go on, I'll get dressed."

Jenny nodded and left.

Patrick got dressed and grabbed his tools. They didn't have much time.

XXXXX

Robin brushed her hair and frowned as a few paint flecks remained even after multiple washings. She pulled it up into a ponytail and put on a halter-top and shorts. She was only here for another day, so she wanted to enjoy it. She had booked the secluded cabin by the ocean for the day and night and was excited to go and just lose herself in nature.

She grabbed her bag and her cooler and put her sunglasses on before making her way to the beach. She turned her iPod on and got lost in her own world as she walked, not noticing the craziness of the people boarding things up and evacuating the island.

She took the key out and found the beautiful scenery intoxicating as she walked into the cabin, dropping her bag and placing the cooler on the counter. She ran around like a kid when she saw the whirlpool and then she walked out onto the balcony and took in the ocean view. The cabin sat on the edge of the mountain and there was a long drop into the beautiful water below.

Robin went to the bed and lay back, determined to come up with a plan for her life. She drifted to sleep.

"Everyone has been evacuated and I'll finish boarding up the final windows. You go with Liz and call me when you get inland. I'll be fine," Patrick told his mother as he watched her leave.

"Okay, we need to get the last few rooms set and then you both should leave," he said to Jim and Donny, the two sons of his mother's friends who were like Patrick and didn't want to leave.

"We got it. Are you sure everyone is out?" Donny asked.

"The bed and breakfast is empty," Patrick said. He thought for a minute about Robin and he knew she had left. He went to her room first and it was empty. He was kind of bummed he didn't get to see her again, but he was relieved she was safe.

Jim helped Patrick nail the final boards against the window and he and Donny left. Patrick went to the kitchen and grabbed a peach, sitting down and pulling his shirt off, wiping his face.

He looked at the cooler he had set aside, full of food and ice for the next few days. He grabbed a beer and waited for the storm to hit.

Robin looked outside and shivered. This was a storm unlike she had ever seen. She wondered if it was a hurricane, but she couldn't get any kind of signal on her phone to check.

She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. She decided to head back up to the main house and see if anyone was still there.

She opened the door and the wind whipped through her hair, the rain falling so hard she was immediately soaked.

Fabulous, she thought to herself as she walked closer to the water. The crash of thunder startled her and she ducked down as if it was next to her.

Fear coursed through her veins as she stood up with a new sense of purpose. This wasn't just a storm. She was in trouble and she needed to get to shelter. She was turned around and wasn't sure which way the cabin was.

She pushed against the wind and walked.

Patrick sat in the kitchen as the storm raged outside. It was vicious and he just hoped there wouldn't be any damage. The power had gone out about an hour before and he gathered as many candles as he could. He went looking for a few more packs of matches when he saw a note his mom had stuck on the fridge.

"Private cabin rented for weekend by Robin. Doesn't want to be disturbed. Checked in on Thursday at noon."

Patrick paled.

Was she there now? Was she safe?

He picked up his phone to dial the cabin. It rang and rang and there was no answer.

"Fuck!" he grabbed his bag and ran out and towards the cabin.

Robin coughed as she fought against the waves that crashed over the shore. She was in trouble and had been completely turned around so she didn't know which way was up. She was scared and alone and she really regretted her decision to go on this stupid trip.

She kept moving and looked around to see where she could go when she thought she saw someone.

"Patrick?" she said as she tried to see through the rain when a tree branch broke and fell down, smacking her in the head.

Everything went black.

"Oh no, shit!" Patrick said as he watched her crumple to the ground. He ran to her, the wind making it difficult to follow any sort of path. He was thrown to the ground a few times before he got to her.

He tossed the tree branch aside and saw she had a nice welt growing on her forehead and scratches on her shoulder. He checked her pulse and felt it was steady which was good. He gathered her in his arms and raced back to the cabin, which was close by.

He carried her into the cabin and placed her on the bed while he went and tried to seal the door. He bolted it as best he could and went back to her.

"Robin? Hey, can you look at me?"

She began to come around and his heart leapt.

"Oh, thank God," he said and went to start a fire.

"What happened?" she sat up and smoothed her wet hair away from her face.

"I came to see if you were still here and for some unknown reason you were out in the middle of a fucking hurricane. When I saw that tree hit you, I thought you were dead. I can't believe you are here, didn't you hear the evacuation order?"

She shivered and stood up on shaky legs.

"Obviously not," she walked to him and saw how his clothes clung to him from the rain. "You don't need to be such a jerk. I wasn't taking a stroll, I was trying to get somewhere safe."

He knew he was a jerk because she scared the crap out of him and he didn't know why.

"Well, we're stuck here until the storm lets up," he said and turned to see her shivering. "You need to dry off. Take your clothes off and sit in front of the fire."

"I don't think so. I'm fine."

"No you're not. I have no idea how long you were out there wandering around. You have a bruise on your forehead and I have no way to get you medical help. You need to warm up."

She knew he was right, but she was uncomfortable.

"Can you turn around?"

Patrick smirked and faced the fire.

Robin pulled her clothes off and stood in her bra and panties.

"Oh, shit" she said as she suddenly got dizzy. She blacked out as strong arms held her.

"Robin? Hey," Patrick said and gathered her in his arms and placed her on the blanket by the fire. She was so beautiful and he ached to hold her. The wet fabric of her bra outlined her nipples and he felt his own body respond to her.

He covered her with a blanket and moved her wet hair away from her face when she moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. I'm worried about your head injury, but I can't risk trying to get out of here in the middle of this. I think the eye of the storm is upon us."

She sat up and the blanket moved, reminding her she was only in her underwear. She held it to her and lay back, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What is it? Does something hurt?" he asked as he held her hand.

"Only my pride," she said and sighed. "You should change, too. I'm sorry I got you all wet."

He smiled and nodded.

"I've got a pair of shorts. Hold on," he moved to his bag and she faced the fire as he took off his wet clothes and lay them out by hers before he walked over wearing his shorts.

She tried not to stare at his handsome body. She was a sucker for chest hair and he had a nice smattering. He also had a nice trail that led all the way to parts unseen.

"How is your head?" he asked and handed her some ice in a towel.

She held it to her temple and smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just a bump."

"It's more than that. You were unconscious. If I hadn't found you, you could have died," he said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought I could make it to the main house. I didn't realize it was so bad out. I've never been in a hurricane before."

He smiled and held her hand.

"I've been through many."

She sighed and moved the ice and his hand.

"This whole trip was such a mistake."

He went and grabbed a couple beers as she pulled her t-shirt on, and he handed one to her.

"Why?"

She took a drink and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because I'm sitting here in the middle of a hurricane. I put you in danger and I should have just been doing what everyone said."

He sat back against the couch.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. I'm sure you don't care and I think I should just shut up."

"You think you know a lot about me, don't you? Have things all figured out?"

She laughed at the irony of his words.

"I have nothing figured out. This trip was supposed to help me with that."

He was intrigued. He had so much to figure out himself.

"So, did it?"

She looked into his brown eyes.

"No. I only found more questions."

He smiled.

"I hear you."

She sighed and wiped her face.

"So tell me something, since we have nothing but time," she said and smiled. "What do you do when you're not getting stranded in hurricanes?"

He ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Nothing interesting. What about you?"

"Way to evade," she said and smiled. "But I can't blame you."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know me and I'm pretty sure you don't want to divulge your life story."

He shrugged.

"I'm not that interesting."

Robin chuckled.

"I highly doubt that."

Patrick took a drink of his beer.

"Why do you say that?"

She jumped as the thunder crashed outside and he smiled.

"You just seem like someone who has their life together. You exude confidence and I guess I envy that."

"You think so, huh?"

"Well yeah," she said as she finished her beer. She was buzzed and she knew it.

"I don't have any part of my life together," he said as he moved to poke the fire. "I guess it's good I act the part."

She stood up and sat back down when the thunder crashed again.

"It's okay," Patrick smiled at her. "These cabins are pretty safe."

She rubbed her arms.

"Pretty safe? That's not the most glowing safety report."

"Well, it would be safer in the house but for now, this will do."

"I really am sorry I got you stuck here. I should have been paying attention."

He put some pillows down on the blankets and sat down.

"How about we change the subject?"

She walked over and sat down next to him.

"To what?"

He looked at her.

"To what you're running away from."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I haven't seen you here before and you keep to yourself. You didn't throw a fit when I dumped paint on you and you didn't leave when the hurricane warnings were posted. I think you're trying to keep a low profile. What is it? Did you kill someone? Are you on the run from the police?"

She stared at him as he grinned.

"Maybe I am, and now I have to kill you so you won't talk."

He swallowed.

"You're kidding, right?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"What's your gut telling you?"

"That you're trouble," he said softly.

She burst out laughing.

"Nobody has ever thought of me as trouble."

"So you're not going to kill me?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not tonight."

"Good."

She smiled and looked at him.

"Did you plan on dumping paint on me?"

"No way."

"So why would I have a fit? It was an accident."

"Most girls would. The women who come here are high maintenance."

"I see. Any other judgments you want to make?"

"I'm just telling you what I've seen in my years here. I'm not making judgments, just observations."

"Okay, well then I'm glad I can break that stereotype."

She heard what sounded like a train coming and she saw his face turn white.

"That's a tornado. We need to take cover."

She scrambled to her feet before he grabbed her and the most terrifying moment of her life began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked after he stood up. He had been lying on Robin while the tornado screamed overhead.

"Yeah," she said as she sat up. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," he said and went to open the door.

"What are you doing? Don't open the door!" she scrambled to her feet.

"I need to see if the house is still standing. It's my mom's whole life. It has to be okay," he said as he ran out into the darkness.

"Patrick! Wait!" she ran after him. The rain was still coming down in buckets and it was pitch black out. It was hard to know which way was the ocean and which was land.

She couldn't see him and her heart was racing.

"Patrick? Patrick?" she ran and tripped over something.

No, it was him.

"Patrick?" she held his face and he groaned.

"I twisted my ankle," he said.

"Come on," she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. They made their way back to the cabin and she locked the door as he hobbled to the blanket by the fire.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Robin asked as she grabbed some ice. "You almost died."

He shivered in his shorts and wiped his face.

"I don't know what she will do if it's gone," he said.

Robin went to his ankle and looked at it, placing the ice on the swollen part.

"Oh," he jumped at the impact.

"Sorry, but it doesn't look too bad. Hopefully it's just a sprain."

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I could have gotten you killed. I guess that was stupid."

She shivered and smiled.

"You think?"

"It's just that I kind of worry when it comes to my mom. After my dad died, she threw herself into this place and it's what she lives for. I can't imagine what she would do if it was destroyed."

Robin smiled.

"She would rebuild. I think you need to give her more credit. Sometimes, it's not the adversity that tests us, Patrick. Life throws us curveballs all the time and it's only when we stop fighting that we are in trouble. Your mom is fierce and if her home is destroyed, then she will rebuild. It's not this place that gives her hope; it's what it represents. That can be rebuilt. I know it."

He listened to her and was mesmerized by her words and the passion behind them.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

She shook her head.

"No. I'm a writer and I think I let my imagination get away from me sometimes. I'm sorry if that was too sappy."

"You're a writer? What do you write?"

"Nothing of any importance. In fact, that's kind of why I'm here. I need to figure out what I'm doing with my life. I need a real career and not a fantasy."

He smiled and reached to the cooler, grabbing another beer for her and one for him.

"That sounds like the words of someone else," he said as he took a drink.

"That doesn't make it any less true," she took a drink. "But I really don't want to talk about it. We're here and it's late and we should rest before the sun comes up and we head back to the house. If we're honest, in the real world, you and I wouldn't be spending the evening together."

He smirked.

"There you go judging me again," he said.

"No, it's just that I don't do this. I don't sit half naked in cabins with men I don't know and talk about my life. I'm kind of a loner, Patrick. I'm really not all that interesting."

He moved the ice off his ankle and was pleased to see it wasn't too swollen.

"I don't do this, either," he said. "But if I had to be stranded in the middle of a hurricane, I can't think of anyone I would rather be with."

She laughed and he thought her smile was just the most beautiful thing.

"Let me put that away," she said and took the ice, putting it in the sink. She walked back to him and tripped as she got closer, falling into him as he caught her on his lap.

Her face was inches from his and he looked deep into her eyes.

Robin reached to his face and stroked a line across his cheek.

She was so beautiful and her body felt incredible in his arms.

It was one night. They would never see each other again.

His mouth was on hers and she welcomed his warm tongue, as he tasted her. She pulled her shirt off and he moved them so he was lying on top of her and she felt the weight of his body as it pressed her to the blanket, strong, sexy and possessive.

He moved down her neck and she arched her back while he pulled her bra down and freed her pert breasts and nipples. He unclasped the material and tossed it aside as his hands moved to cup her cleavage and his tongue moved to each nipple, sucking and flicking the buds until they were firmly pebbled.

Their breath was the only sound, sans the storm outside and Patrick groaned as she reached down and rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants.

He needed to be inside of her. His groin pulsed at the thought of settling in her, filling her and possessing her.

She wrapped her hands around to his behind and pressed him against her. The friction of their clothes adding to the anticipation of what was to come. She could feel his hard member against the wetness of her panties and she didn't care how wrong this was. She wanted him.

She watched as he sat back and took his shorts off. She kept her eyes on his hard body as he removed his briefs and his impressive manhood sprung forth.

He was just beautiful as she looked at him. There was nothing holding her back as she watched him stroke himself as she licked her lips and soon he was on her, his touch aggressive and his mouth moving down her body to her hips.

Patrick could sense the heat from her center and he ached to taste her. He moved her legs open and ran his tongue over her covered hot center. He wanted to take this slow, but he was losing all sense of decency. His body ached for her. He had never felt such desire before and when he looked up at her face for permission, she nodded and bit her lip before she ran her hands over her breasts.

He slipped his fingers under the band of her panties and peeled them off, down her long legs and off her feet. He felt his erection twitch in anxious wonder as he moved to her beautiful center.

He kissed a line up her inner thigh and held a firm grasp on her hips before he slipped his tongue into her heat.

"Oh, shit," she moaned as he licked and sucked her, causing her body to swell and he used his fingers to delve into her while his tongue teased her. He spread her legs farther apart as he continued to do things to her that were mind blowing.

She had never really had a true orgasm. She thought she had, but the sensations that began to wash over her were unlike anything she had ever experienced. He felt her tremble under his mouth and he stopped his movements as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Like you don't know," she grinned watching as his mouth moved back to hers and she tasted herself on his lips. She pushed him onto his back and ran her hands over his body, massaging his flesh and moving in to kiss him after her hands left the spot.

She moved down his torso and kissed the base of his penis before she took him in her hands and ran her fingers over his shaft, smoothing the pre cum that dripped from the top.

He moved his arms under his head and his muscles popped as he watched her with hooded eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked as she held him in her hands.

He swallowed.

"I do," he said and she took an ice cube from her drink and swirled it in her mouth before she leaned down and took him into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" his hips arched and he wondered if he just came all over her. That was so amazing it was almost obscene and she moved up and down his length, gently tugging his balls down at every stroke.

Patrick grabbed the blanket below him and couldn't stop his body from moving with her rhythm. She hummed while she had him in her mouth and the combination of the ice and her warm mouth and the vibrations of her voice just drove him insane.

"If you don't let me sink into you, I'm going to come all over the rug," he panted.

She released him and flipped her hair over her shoulder as the storm raged outside.

He sat up and reached for her and she moved to him, her hands moving over his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him as he pressed her to him, her breasts against his torso.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, praying she wasn't.

She lay back and made room for him.

"No. I just want to give you an out," she said and her eyes sparkled at him.

"Who the hell would ever walk away from you?" he asked as he hovered over her and pressed his mouth to hers again. He spread her legs with his body and he held her gaze as he slowly pressed his girth into her.

"Oh, shit," she said as he filled her.

Patrick had never felt something quite as amazing as her. He pushed in until their pelvises met and then he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked sincerely.

She reached up and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"No," she whispered.

He pressed his tongue into her mouth as he pulled out and both of them felt the emptiness before he thrust into her again and soon the rhythm took over and he was thrusting over and over.

Robin was lost in the feeling of having him so intimately connected with her. She let him pick her legs up and she rested them on his shoulders as he continued to move. She felt her orgasm building again and she touched his chest, slowing him down.

He watched her dissolve into pleasure and he put her legs down and lovingly held her as she came down from her release. She looked at him and there were tears in her eyes, but she smiled and shook her head, telling him she was okay.

Patrick held her and his heart was beating out of his chest. What the fuck was happening to him? Why was he feeling like this?

"What's wrong?" she asked as he seemed lost in his own mind.

"Nothing," he said and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. She wrapped him in her arms as he thrust harder and faster and he felt his body go limp as his release was imminent.

"I'm going to come," he said, wanting nothing more than to come inside of her.

"I know," she said and held him to her. "Let go," she whispered and he thrust a few more times before he shot his hot liquid inside of her. Robin held him to her as his body expelled everything he had and after he was done, he held her face in his hands, not moving, still nestled inside of her. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately and taking more from her.

She smiled at him as he studied her face and finally he pulled out of her, lying on his back next to her.

Neither one of them spoke for a while and then she sat up.

"You don't have to say anything," she said as she held the sheet to her. "As soon as the storm is over, I'll be out of your hair."

Patrick sat up, his heart finally returning to normal.

"Why do you do that?"

She pulled her shirt on and gathered her long brown hair out of the back, letting it billow around her shoulders.

"Do what?"

"Minimize what just happened. Make it like I wasn't into it. Maybe you were the one not into it, I don't know," he sighed.

She looked at him, laying there, naked and gorgeous.

"I was into it. I really enjoyed it. I just know that if circumstances were different, it wouldn't have happened. I just wanted you to know that I don't expect anything. I will be out of your way as soon as I can be."

He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on.

"Good to know," he said and went to the door.

"What are you doing? You can't go out there again," she said and scrambled after him.

"Why not? The sooner it's safe, the sooner you can leave, right?"

She was stumped.

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

He turned to her and cursed his tears which threatened to fall.

"Why would I want you to leave?"

"Oh, well because you're not staying here and I'm not staying and I thought this was a one time thing. I didn't want you to think I had expectations."

He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Is this something you do often?"

"What? Have sex with men I hardly know?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah."

She blushed.

"Honestly? No. I haven't had sex in over a year. I've actually only ever had sex with one other guy."

He was stunned.

"What?"

"I know, it's pathetic. Could you tell? I mean, was I that bad?" she walked to the fire and sat down.

He was floored.

"Robin, that was the best, most mind blowing sex I've ever had," he said as he sat next to her.

She wiped her eyes as she tucked her legs under her.

"Really?"

He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Really. I would never lie about that," he said with a smiled.

"So do you?" she asked. "Do this often?"

He smiled.

"No. I haven't had sex with anything other than my hand in a long time."

She looked at him and they both laughed.

"Nice."

He shrugged.

"Look, I know this is unconventional and seems contrived, but it isn't and wasn't. I really like you and that started when I first saw you on the beach. Besides, I only dump paint on special women."

She laughed.

"I'm honored."

He smiled.

"I don't know how to explain it. I found out you were here alone and in danger and I just knew I had to find you. I just needed you to be okay. The sex was unexpected."

She looked at him and tried to gauge his honesty.

"Okay."

"That's it?" he smiled.

"I believe you," she said simply.

They were quiet for a minute and he moved closer to the blanket by the fire.

"Come here and watch the fire with me," he said. "If we only have tonight, let's enjoy it."

Robin moved to sit next to him and he put his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"So, what are your plans after the storm?" she asked, trying not to touch his amazing body.

He wanted to tell her everything about himself. He wanted to confide in her and he wanted her to help him figure things out.

"I'll stay here for the summer to help my mom and then I'll be back to work."

"Can I ask what you do or is this like fight club?"

He smiled at her.

"I'm between jobs," he said softly, lying.

She smiled.

"That's vague."

There was a huge clap of thunder that shook the cabin and Robin jumped. He held her and smiled as she blushed.

"Sorry. I'm usually a bit braver," she said.

"That's okay," he wiggled his eyebrows. "I like playing hero."

She chuckled and nodded.

"I think you've played hero really well tonight."

He ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned against him, closing her eyes.

Patrick watched her sleep for a while and felt himself dozing off, too. They lay by the fire and slept.

Robin couldn't breathe. The water was pulling her down and she couldn't get free. She tried to yell for help but she had no voice. She was going to die.

"Hey, wake up!" a deep voice called to her and she opened her eyes, looking into Patrick's concerned face. "That's good," he smiled and the glow of the dying embers in the fire created a romantic setting.

She took a few deep breaths and he smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I had a bad dream," she said with a smile. "You were my hero once again."

He laughed and she reached to touch his chest, her pull to him incredibly strong.

"Robin, I," he said and she took her hand back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," she was silenced by his mouth on hers, his body pressing against hers and his hands pushing her t-shirt up over her breasts.

"I want you," he murmured.

"I want you, too," she said.

He quickly pulled his shorts off and slid into her, both of them groaning at the amazing feeling of being connected again.

Patrick couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he was going to lose himself within her and it was a feeling that excited and scared him.

"Turn on your back," she said softly.

He moved out of her and she watched as he lay on his back. She smiled as she straddled him and lowered herself onto his throbbing member before she took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

She moved back and forth and felt him deep within her, touching a part of her that she didn't know existed.

Her body tightened over him and she felt her orgasm building. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her before he flipped them and looked at her as he pulled out and moved down her body to her center. He pressed his tongue to her heat and worked her body lovingly. Her fingers ran through his hair as she splintered under him and he moved up her body until he positioned himself and entered her again, moving quickly as he reached his own release.

A little while later, they lay entwined together, his hand on her back and her body on his.

They didn't speak; they just listened to the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"You're sure you're okay?" Patrick asked the next morning after they got dressed. They had slept entwined together until the sun broke through the windows of the cabin.

He was anxious to see the house and she wanted to take a minute and pack everything up.

"Yeah," Robin said and smiled at him. "I have a headache from the bump, but otherwise I'm good."

They hadn't talked about what happened between them at all and neither one of them were about to broach the subject.

Why?

Neither knew.

"Okay. I'm going to head back to the house. If you aren't there in an hour, I'll send a search party for you."

She smiled.

"I promise. I just need a minute alone. I'll be there within an hour."

He sighed, not wanting to leave her, but knowing she was entitled to do what she wanted. He opened the door and smiled at the bright sun and beautiful day. Taking one last look at her, he left.

Robin watched him leave and turned to the fireplace, making sure the flames were totally out. She folded up the blanket and cleaned up the empty bottles of beer before she sat on the couch.

What the hell just happened?

She didn't do one night stands and she never did men who looked like that.

She really didn't know much about him and he was very vague about his career. What if he was a serial killer? What if she was falling into a trap?

Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw it was her mom with a text.

"You alive? Hurricane?"

She texted back that all was well and she would call later.

"Made any decisions yet?" her mom texted back.

Robin felt tears prick her eyes.

Not any good ones, she thought. She texted nothing yet.

She packed her bag and pulled on her halter top and shorts before she took another look at the room.

Maybe it had all been a dream?

XXXXX

Patrick was pulling the plywood off the windows after assessing the damage to the building. It appeared to be relatively okay, but one of the cabinets in the kitchen had opened and there was a mess of broken plates on the floor.

His mom was safe with his cousin and would be back the next day. The airports weren't flying out yet, so he knew Robin wouldn't be able to leave just yet. He was strangely excited about that.

He had a lot of pent up frustrations about what happened last night. It had been a long drought for him and he had never had sex with someone he barely knew. He figured people probably thought he did things like that all the time, but he didn't.

The issue was that he felt closer to her than he had to his long term relationships.

How was that even possible? He really knew nothing about her and he had lied to her face about himself.

So why did he want to see her again? Touch her? Love her?

Was it just a sexual attraction? Was he just horny?

He laughed to himself and looked out of the window, seeing her walking up the sandy beach, wearing a skimpy halter-top that did nothing to conceal her beautiful figure. Her hair was blowing all over her face and her long legs were gorgeous and a tad sunburned.

She walked towards the house, oblivious of his eyes and when he saw her fall in the sand, he didn't think. He raced out to her.

"Are you okay?" he reached her and went to pick her up.

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, yeah. I decided to sit for a minute. The sand is hard to walk through."

He jumped back and turned red.

"Are you blushing?" she teased.

"No. I was just working on the house and I'm hot. Excuse me," he said and turned around to leave.

"Was there damage?" she called out.

Only to my pride, he thought.

"Just some broken dishes. I'm still removing the plywood. My mom will be back tomorrow and I want to have it cleaned up by then."

"Oh. Do you want some help? My flight was postponed until tomorrow."

He turned to her and crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Because there was a hurricane and the airport is small," she teased.

"Nice. I meant why did you want to help me?"

She pursed her lips and was quiet.

"Well, because you and I are the only ones here and I thought I would help. It wasn't that strange of a suggestion, was it?"

He sighed.

"Of course not. I would love the help."

"Is it weird? Awkward? Are you embarrassed because you see me in the light and realized you made a mistake?" she smiled and walked towards him. "Because let me tell you, you are nothing like I imagined."

He laughed.

"Oh really? So you imagined me?" he followed.

"Well yeah," she said. "But I'm a writer and I always exaggerate things."

He forgot she was a writer.

"Wait, what did you exaggerate?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"You're too easy. Come on and let me help with the cleanup."

He laughed and adored the sparkle in her eyes. He was suddenly happy. Really happy she was there.

XXXXX

"I think that's it," Robin said as she swept up the final pieces of broken glass. "Your mom is going to have to get a whole new set of plates. Is there a place we can pick those up before she gets back?"

Patrick wiped his face and was surprised at her.

"Why? She'll be here tomorrow and can get them."

Robin smiled.

"Well she can, but I thought it might be upsetting to see the damage. I figured if we could fix it for her, she wouldn't worry."

"Oh, well I don't think anything is open yet," he said. Why didn't he think of that?

"Okay. I guess I'll go back to the cabin and grab the rest of my things. I'll stay in my room and just get out of your hair, okay? I can check out tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Sure."

She looked at him like she was trying to figure something out.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you acting weird? If it bothers you that I'm here, I'll go back to the cabin for the night. I don't need to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. You do make me a little uncomfortable and I guess I'm struggling with that. I think what happened was a mistake," he said.

Her face fell and she nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry for that. I'll go," she didn't meet his gaze as she went to leave.

"No, Robin, wait," he said.

She stopped and turned to him, her tears falling. Damn her emotions.

"Oh God, are you crying?" he looked devastated.

She rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm good. No worries. Excuse me," she went to leave when he reached for her hand.

"Will you let me explain? Please?"

She pulled her hand back and looked down.

"I don't need an explanation. It's not you, it's me. It was just a one night stand, you weren't that good. We're from two different worlds. Your boobs are too tiny," she looked at him. "Did I get it?"

He smiled and wiped the new tear that spilled over her cheek.

"First of all, no, you didn't. Second of all, who on earth would say that about your boobs?"

She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I think they are."

"I didn't think so. In fact, I found them to be quite amazing."

She sniffed and backed up.

"Look, I'm not looking for anything, okay? I'm good with leaving; I just didn't expect you to be all weird around me. I'll get over it and you don't need to worry. I'm good, okay? This mistake is on her way out."

He watched her leave and he felt the walls closing in around him.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Robin walked back down the beach towards the cabin when her legs began to ache. She was way too hot and she knew that. Working in the hot house with him after walking on the sand wasn't smart and suddenly, the effects of the heat hit her, hard.

Panic filled her body as she stopped and sat down, taking a few deep breaths.

This doesn't mean anything. You're fine. Just relax.

She felt the tingling in her hands and she shook them, knowing this was a symptom of the heat and stress.

"You're okay," she said. "Just breathe."

The sun was beating down and it had to be almost 90 degrees. She needed to cool off, but she didn't know where to go. There was no way she was going back to the house, but the cabin was far away. Her stress was turning into panic, which was making her symptoms worse.

Fuck!

She felt her body cramping up and her panic was taking over. She needed to cool off. She made her way back towards the house, reluctantly, and had trouble walking. She felt her tears fall as she approached the house and fell again, her energy gone.

Patrick saw her walk back and he was so relieved. He had fucked up and he needed to explain. He was preparing a surprise and he was going to take it to the cabin when he saw her approaching. He waited and when she didn't come in, he went to the door, seeing her sitting in the sand.

He wasn't going to run out there like before. He knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

He waited and then got a little worried. She did have a pretty bad bump on her head.

He walked out and saw her look at him.

"I need some help," she said weakly, her body like a wet noodle.

"Shit," he said and raced to her. She could barely lift her head up and he didn't know what was wrong.

"I need to cool off. I need cold water."

"Okay," he said and picked her up easily. He went into the air conditioned room and placed her on his bed.

"Cold bath. Can you run a cold bath?" she asked him.

He had no idea what was going on, but he shook his head.

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"No. I'm okay," she went to get up and crumpled to the floor.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his fears at the surface.

"I just need a cold shower. I just need to cool off, please help me into the shower."

He nodded and helped her into the tub. She sat there in her clothes and he turned on the water, helping her to cover herself with the cool liquid.

"Can you leave me alone? Please?" she said softly, her tears spilling over her cheeks.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'll explain, I promise, but I need a minute."

"I'll be right outside the door. I'm not going anywhere else."

She nodded and he walked out.

Patrick paced in the room, a million thoughts running through his mind. What was wrong with her? What right did he have to know? Why would she even trust him after how he treated her?

He waited and worried.

Robin sat in the tub in the cold water in her clothes and was mortified. How was she going to explain this? What did this even mean? She never had such a reaction to heat like this and it scared the shit out of her.

She lay back and submerged her head under the water before sitting up, the water on her face and head felt wonderful.

She wished there was a way for her to get out of here and on a plane home without having to see Patrick again.

"Robin? Can I come in?" his deep voice invaded her thoughts.

Obviously a quick getaway wasn't possible.

"I'm okay. You can leave."

Would that work?

"Not until you come out," he replied.

Shit.

"Robin? Will you let me in? I'm worried."

She wiped her face and cursed herself. Could she die of embarrassment? She actually wished for it.

"You can come in."

Patrick opened the door and stepped into the large bathroom. He saw her in the tub, fully clothed, looking stunning.

"See? I'm okay, so you can go."

He sat down on the closed toilet seat and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't agree. You're in a bathtub in cold water with your clothes on. You were unable to move a few minutes ago. I think we need to go to the hospital."

She let the water out of the tub and stood up.

"I'm good now, so I can head back to the cabin. I'm sorry to have ruined your afternoon."

"Robin, come on. You have to tell me what the hell is going on."

She looked for a towel as her clothes dripped with water and he handed her one as he walked out.

She dried her face and arms and walked out of the room, past him and to the door.

"You're seriously just leaving? What the hell is wrong with you?" he followed her.

Robin turned and faced him, her legs shaking a little, as her strength wasn't totally back.

"You said what happened was a mistake and I hear you. I'm not crazy and I'm not looking for something more than what happened. I just want to try and leave with a modicum of dignity."

Patrick saw her legs shaking and he realized he really did care. He wanted to help her. He needed to help her.

"I made dinner for us."

She blinked.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and I made dinner. I was going to find you when you collapsed on the beach."

She shivered in her wet clothes and wiped her eyes.

"I need to sit down."

He walked into the kitchen with her and she sat down.

"It's just you and me until tomorrow. My mom had just gone shopping and although the fridge was out, there was fresh fruit and vegetables and bread. I put a little something together and I would like to share it with you. I want to talk, nothing more."

"I need to put some dry clothes on," she said quietly.

He nodded.

"I'll get your bag from outside. Why don't you go in my bedroom and I'll be right there."

She eyed him and he smiled.

"With your bag, nothing more."

"Okay," she said and got up slowly, walking back to the room. Patrick grinned and ran outside to grab her bag. He went back to the bedroom and saw she was standing there, wiping her eyes.

"Here you go. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready."

She turned and nodded.

"Thanks," she said softly, the light out in her eyes.

Patrick sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Robin peeled her wet clothes off and wrapped the towel around her. She sat on his bed and sighed, her legs still shaking a little.

She was scared. This severe of a reaction hadn't happened before and it was paralyzing. She knew it was a combination of the stress from the night before and the head wound and the intense heat, but it really freaked her out.

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walked into his bathroom, hanging up the towel and brushing her long wet hair. She winced at the bruise on her temple and sighed.

He deserved an explanation.

It was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Patrick made a salad and found some dressing in the pantry that hadn't been opened yet. He tossed it with the lettuce and hoped she would like it. He also made some pasta and created a simple sauce from the veggies and tomatoes he found.

"It smells amazing," Robin said as she walked in. "How did you do all of this?"

He turned and smiled at her as she sat on the stool at the island in the room.

"I just found some veggies my mom had picked up and we have tomatoes growing, so I made a simple sauce and boiled some pasta. I just tossed together a simple salad. I didn't know if you would like it."

"I haven't really eaten in a few days, so it sounds and smells amazing. Thank you."

He beamed and poured them each some wine. He sat down opposite her and took a drink.

"It will be ready soon," he said.

"Okay," she took a drink and sighed.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just embarrassed."

He shrugged.

"Well, I don't know why you would be embarrassed. I am the one who acted like an idiot."

She was surprised at that.

"What do you mean? You have been nothing but amazing to me."

He finished his wine and went to stir the sauce.

"I told you what happened was a mistake. I made you feel like I regretted being with you."

She took another drink and smiled.

"After what just happened, you're probably glad you said that."

He turned to look at her and she felt like he wanted to say something, but he stopped.

"I really don't mind staying in my room and out of your hair until tomorrow. You don't need to entertain me," she said and ran her hand through her drying hair.

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" he asked. "I would really like to know what you're dealing with."

She felt her eyes fill and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, seeing her torment.

"I don't know, because it's not like this is going anywhere. I mean, you have a life and I have a life I guess, and this is a fantasy. It's not real."

"Well, as long as you have it all figured out," he said with a sardonic tone.

"Oh, well I thought you made that clear," she said. "I'm okay with that. I know last night wasn't planned and I don't need you to pretend to care."

She got up and walked to the table, sitting down and wiping her eyes.

Patrick turned the stove off and moved the sauce to a bowl. He took the pasta and put it in a bowl and put both on the island with the salad.

"Enjoy. I'm going to bed," he said and walked out.

"What's your problem? You made yourself clear that you weren't interested. You said last night was a mistake. If I didn't have a problem, we wouldn't have seen each other again. I don't know what you want from me," she said and stood to face him.

"I want an answer. I feel like I deserve that. I saw you, barely able to lift your head and it scared the shit out of me. I don't know why I care. I don't know why you matter, but you do. I'm not a whore. I don't have sex like we had and just walk away. I don't want you to matter to me, but you do. I guess I wanted to matter to you, too. You know what? Whatever. I'm done with going in circles."

He walked out and she stood there for a minute before she walked to his room. He stood at the window looking out.

"I have Multiple Sclerosis. I can't tolerate heat very well and when I get too hot, my body shuts down. I was just diagnosed a few months ago and I am really struggling with what this means for my life. I'm sorry I was a jerk and I guess I just don't know how to handle this myself, let alone tell other people. I'm terrified and I handled it all wrong. You have been nothing but kind to me and to be honest, last night was amazing. I'm truly sorry for being such a jerk. I'll let myself out."

She turned and walked back to the family room to grab her bag when he walked in.

"Come here," he said from the hall opening.

She turned to him and wiped her cheeks.

"No, it's okay," she said brokenly.

"Come here, please," he said again, his messy hair and unkempt look completely beckoning to her.

She sighed and walked to him. He tilted her face up to his and looked into her brown eyes. She was terrified of the vulnerability he brought out in her and this was the most exposed she had ever been.

"I think you are one of the strongest, most amazing women I have ever met," he said softly and lowered his mouth onto hers.

God she wanted to kiss him so badly and suddenly his lips were there and his tongue played with hers and his hands were moving to her behind and she was lost.

Her head tilted to the side and his hands moved to cradle her head as he pushed her against the wall. She moved her hands under his shirt to his warm skin and then stopped.

"No, wait," she said, pushing him back and trying to clear her head.

Patrick couldn't get enough of her. He was completely enamored and he was at a loss as to what to do.

"What's wrong?"

She stepped back and smiled.

"Let's have dinner and talk. I need for you to think clearly."

He wiped his forehead and nodded.

"Right. Dinner."

She laughed and walked to the kitchen.

A little while later they were sitting at the table and laughing over the stories of some of the guests he was telling her about. She loved how he lit up when talking about his mom and how much respect he had for her.

"Can I ask about your dad? You haven't mentioned him," Robin asked as she finished her glass of wine.

"He was a deadbeat. Left my mom when she got pregnant and never looked back. It's always just been me and her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It is what it is, right? He taught me what not to be as a man. My mom was enough. She was mom and dad to me."

"She sounds amazing," she said. "She's lucky to have you."

Patrick was surprised at that.

"What do you mean? How is she lucky?"

Robin reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"Because you are an amazing man. You care for your mom in a way that honors her sacrifices for you. You respect her enough to let her live the life she wants and you love her in a way that validates all she ever wanted for you. The greatest gift you can give a parent is to be happy and be a positive member of society. I think you've hit both out of the park."

He felt a sense of shame come over him at her glowing words. He had been a complete fraud to her and he didn't know how to tell her the truth.

"Hey, what's wrong? Am I out of line?" she asked.

He smiled.

"No. I just think you aren't looking at me with your eyes wide open."

"Okay, so what am I missing?" she smiled.

"I'm just not that perfect," he said as he put their dishes in the sink.

She got up and went to help him clean up and she was quiet for a minute.

"Have you killed someone? Is there a body in the closet or something?"

He turned and looked at her and she grinned.

"I only kill every other month, so you're good," he said with a straight face.

She didn't miss a beat.

"Me too, good thing we're on the same schedule."

They were quiet and then they both burst out laughing.

She finished washing the dishes while he packed up the food and put it in the fridge. When they were done, she dried her hands and they looked at each other.

"Come into the other room with me," he said as he lit some candles.

She followed him and they sat down, the glow of candles all around.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked at her

"Of course."

"What does this diagnosis mean to you?"

She was a little taken aback.

"What does it mean to me? I don't understand."

"Well, you hesitated telling me, so you must have some negative feelings about it. What do you think it means for you?"

"It's just not the first thing I need to say. I didn't want you to look at me and see someone who is sick. I don't want that to ever be the only thing people think of. Now it apparently is," she said and sighed.

"That's bullshit. You made it a thing by dropping it like this huge bomb. Why not just tell me what you're dealing with?"

She was stumped.

"Because we aren't in a place to be telling our life stories. We were thrown together by a storm and we happened to have a really, really nice night. I didn't think to ruin it by telling you about this."

He reached to her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"It's a part of you, but not all of you. It didn't ruin anything. It just made me respect you even more."

Robin moved his hand and shook her head.

"You can't be real," she stood up. "This is too much and I think maybe I hit my head harder than I thought."

Patrick walked to her and she looked at him.

"Someone reacted differently to you, didn't they?"

She crossed her arms and sniffed.

"Get out of my head," she tried to laugh it off.

"What happened?"

"He was nobody. We only had a couple dates and never slept together or anything. When I went into the hospital for tests, he was there at first, but once the diagnosis came in, he left. It was too much and I get that. It's my issue to deal with and I can't expect someone else to be okay with it."

"What was his name?"

Robin raised her eyebrows.

"Jason."

"Well, Jason was a dick," he said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he was."

They were quiet for a bit and Patrick smiled.

"Are you tired?"

She smiled.

"I should be, but I'm not."

"Me either. So how about a dance?"

"A dance?"

He grinned.

"Yep," he said and took out his iPod, putting on some music. He reached for her and she took his hand, letting him pull her to him and hold her.

They swayed to the music and she rested her head against his chest as his hand moved around her lower back.

She felt so good in his arms and Patrick never wanted to let her go. He just felt like she was the only woman he was supposed to hold for the rest of his life.

"Patrick?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"The music ended," she said with a smile.

"Oh, right," he let her go and she took his hand in hers.

"I think I should go to my room and let you be for the night. My flight leaves tomorrow evening."

He took a leap and brought her hand to his lips.

"We have tonight. Why don't we spend it together?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, needing him to be certain.

"Oh yes," he smiled. "I'm sure."

She let him lead her to his bedroom and he dimmed the lights as he turned to her.

"It might be nice to use a bed," he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, nice."

He walked to her and traced a line across her jaw.

"You really are incredibly beautiful," he said sincerely.

"No I'm not," she said. "But you make me feel that way."

"You are," he leaned in and kissed her neck. "So beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around him and he walked them to the bed. He stepped back and pulled her t-shirt up and off, revealing her beautiful lace bra.

She licked her lips and moved to pull his shirt off and she crawled onto the bed, beckoning to him. He moved over her and pressed his body to hers, his chest flush against her breasts.

"Your chest is incredibly sexy," she said as she ran her hands over his pecks.

"Really? I've been told I should wax," he said as he lay next to her.

"What? Never. It's sexy and rugged and manly," she said. "I love it."

He felt sexy and rugged and manly when she looked at him that way.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she grinned and they spent a minute just looking into each other's eyes.

What was happening to her? Why was he doing this to her?

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her softly.

"I'm okay," she smiled and he sat up, pulling her up with him to a sitting position. He reached to her face and traced a line over her lips, taking his time with each touch.

She took her bra off and tossed it to the floor and he laughed when she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You have the most beautiful chest. How could anyone say differently?"

"I was told once that I should get implants," she said.

His eyes were wide.

"I apologize for the whole male race," he said.

She lay back as his hands moved over her breasts and he leaned in to run his tongue over each pert nipple. She moaned as he nipped and sucked each bud and she felt the heat pool between her legs.

Patrick moved down her body, tracing a line to her navel with his tongue. He adored the way her skin quivered under his touch and he pulled her shorts down and off before moving up her legs.

"You are sunburned," he said as he kissed the hot flesh.

"I know. I didn't mean to be out in the sun so long. I burn pretty easily."

"I think I have some aloe in the bathroom," he said.

She pulled him to her.

"Later," she whispered as she pushed him to his back and moved over his body. She ran her hands over his chest and leaned in, running her tongue over his torso and blowing on his nipples. Her breasts rubbed on his stomach as she moved down his body and she ran her hand over the bulge in his shorts, tracing the outline of his shaft with her finger.

She pulled his shorts down and off and kissed the inside of his thighs, a place he didn't think anyone had ever touched. She gently peeled his underwear off and immediately took his impressive erection in her mouth.

"Oh, shit," he said as he grabbed the blanket under him. He felt himself growing harder with each move she made and when she moved up and ran her tongue over the sensitive tip of his penis, he let out a guttural moan.

"Did I hurt you?" she stopped and moved up to his face.

"That was the most amazing feeling in the world," he said and turned them over so he hovered above her. "I think it's time I returned the favor."

She bit her lip as he moved to her hips and slowly pulled her panties off. The heat was emanating from her center and her scent was intoxicating to him. He spread her lips with his fingers and ran his tongue up and down over her wet heat.

"Oh God," she said as she arched her back and he delved deeper, licking and sucking until she hit one of the most powerful orgasms she ever felt. He felt her legs shaking and he worried for a minute he did too much.

"Was that too much?" he moved up to her face, concern all over.

"No," she ran her hands through his hair. "It was amazing."

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he moved to enter her, sliding in and fitting perfectly. She bent her legs as he bent his elbows and placed them on each side of her head as he rocked in and out of her. His weight was almost completely on her and she loved the feeling of being completely possessed by him.

Their position was intimate and loving and they held each other's gaze as they gave in to their passion.

"That was incredible," he said as he held her to him, his hand on her lower back as she draped her arm across his waist.

"I've never felt something so powerful," she said softly.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first."

She grinned and closed her eyes as he pulled the sheet over them. She was exhausted and sleep came quickly.

Patrick held her and watched her sleep. He was in trouble and he knew it. She snuggled closer to him in her sleep and he smiled as he fell asleep.

XXXXX

"I can't believe this was the only damage," Patrick's mom said the next morning after she got back.

Patrick ran his hand through his hair and smiled as he thought of how hard he and Robin worked to clean everything up.

They had an amazing night and when they heard people arriving, he went to greet them and Robin went back to her room to pack up and get ready to leave. They didn't say much about what happens next and both of them seemed tortured by the thought that this was over.

"Earth to Patrick," his mom said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, this was the only damage."

"Well thanks for cleaning it up for me. I'll need to pick up some new dishes, but then all will be back to normal. Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

He sat down and sipped on his coffee.

"Is that right? What kind of surprise?"

"I ran into someone I think you might like to see."

He sighed.

"Mom, stop trying to fix me up. I'm perfectly content."

Actually, I think I'm in love, he thought to himself.

"I'm doing no such thing. Just take a shower and clean yourself up."

He rolled his eyes and froze when Robin walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," his mom said as she saw her. "I forgot you were in the cabin and then I couldn't get a hold of anyone."

Robin smiled at her.

"I was perfectly safe. The cabin was really nice and I had a great time."

"Well, sit and let me make you something to eat. This is a bed and breakfast after all."

Patrick couldn't take his eyes off her and he wondered how she seemed to get more beautiful every moment. He also noticed how she did her hair to cover the bruise on her forehead. He wondered if she did that so his mom wouldn't worry.

"Thank you, but you don't need to go to any trouble. My ride will be here soon to take me to the airport," she said and smiled at Patrick.

"Well there's always time for a danish and coffee," she said and went to work. "Don't insult me by saying no."

Robin laughed and sat down.

"That would be great, thanks."

"Patrick, don't just stand there like you're a caveman, come help your mother."

Robin smiled and he grinned as he went to help his mom.

The three of them laughed and talked about nothing while both Robin and Patrick ate and when they were done, Patrick was about to say something when his mom nudged him.

"Look. She's here," she said and Robin turned to look at the stunning woman who walked in and stopped when she saw Patrick.

"I don't believe it," the beautiful blonde woman said. "Patrick?"

He stood up and stared at her before she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Robin stood up quickly and knocked the chair back. She turned red as she picked it up and apologized.

"I can't believe you're here," the woman said to Patrick as she had her hands all over him. "Your mom said you were waiting for me and I couldn't have hoped for more."

Robin stepped back and Patrick's mom smiled at her.

"She is the love of my Patrick's life. He's been so lost without her."

Patrick finally stepped back and looked at Robin. He seemed like a deer in headlights and Robin smiled at them.

"Excuse me, but I think my ride is here. Thank you for a really nice week," she said to Patrick's mom.

"Wait, Patrick, introduce Robin to Lisa."

Robin went to grab her bags and her legs shook, but it had nothing to do with her MS.

"Oh, Lisa, this is Robin, a guest of the bed and breakfast. She's on her way out," he said meekly.

Lisa smiled and held onto Patrick's hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other more."

Robin looked at Patrick who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Patrick's fiancé."

What?

Patrick looked at Robin and said nothing.

Robin looked at them and nodded.

"Congrats. Goodbye," she picked up her bag and ran out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

It had been two and a half months and Robin was doing all she could to throw herself back into work. She was freelancing for an online paper and although the pay wasn't bad, she was fairly isolated.

Normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but since coming home from Myrtle Beach, she had been incredibly depressed. She was also angry with herself for believing any of it had been real.

She just couldn't get over the idea that he was engaged. He said he hadn't been with anyone in a year and that was obviously a lie.

She also felt guilty. She would never be with a man who was with someone else. She wasn't a home wrecker and he made her just that.

The whole thing broke her heart and it was more that she was really enamored with him. She had fallen for him and that was also so wrong.

Her phone rang and she answered, putting on her best I'm fine face.

"Hi mom. I'm okay. I have been writing all morning, so I haven't gone anywhere. No, I'm not hiding from the world. Yes, I'm feeling okay. Yes, I called the doctor. No, you don't need to go with me. Yes, I'll tell him. I promise. Okay. I love you too. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and let her tears fall.

She wasn't okay, not by a long shot. She didn't tell her mother everything because she didn't want her to worry.

She looked at the bag she had packed and she stood up, the room spinning. She took a deep breath and waited for things to calm down.

Her health had taken a turn for the worse since she began her med regimen. She was having an odd reaction to the injections and they needed to run tests on her liver. She was scared and alone and incredibly sad.

It was time to check into the hospital.

XXXX

Patrick barked more orders on the phone and hung up, his anger at himself coming out in all the wrong ways.

He packed a bag and got ready to head out to visit a few clients. His life was in shambles and he couldn't stop thinking about Robin.

He relived the morning at the bed and breakfast over and over and he had no explanation as to his behavior.

All he knew was that he made her think he was a liar and a dog and she left, never looking back.

He had also been furious with his mom over bringing Lisa there. He couldn't blame her totally, because he had never been completely upfront about what had happened.

He was embarrassed and didn't know how to tell everyone that he had been an idiot.

The doorbell rang to his penthouse apartment and he opened it, smiling at his mom.

"I didn't know you were coming over," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well you're leaving for a few weeks and I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Patrick closed the door and followed her in.

"Yes. My son is miserable and I need to know why. I have never seen you as happy as when I came back the morning after the storm and when Lisa showed up, you changed. I should have never brought her back but I thought it would make you happy. I need my son to tell me what's in his heart because I feel like it's broken."

Patrick smiled at the phrase his mom always said to him.

"Tell you what's in my heart? That didn't work when I was 10 and I don't think it will work now," he said and sat down across from her.

"Then how about you just tell me the truth."

Patrick looked at his mom and swallowed the lump of truth in his throat.

"I messed things up and I can't fix it."

"That's simply not true. As long as you have breath in your lungs, you have the power to fix things. Besides, you work in medicine. You know how many things we can fix."

"I work for a drug company, I'm no doctor."

"Talk to me. What happened with Lisa?"

Patrick looked at her.

"The week before our wedding I walked in on her in bed with another man."

She was stunned.

"What? How could you not tell me that? And I brought her back to you? Patrick, how could you keep that from your mother?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I kicked her out again and I'll keep doing that. She was just looking for money and she let you think we just had a misunderstanding."

"That bitch," she said and Patrick laughed.

"Anyway, that's not why I was so mad."

"What do you mean?"

He needed to get this off his chest. He needed to tell someone.

"I hurt someone else and I don't know how to fix it."

"What? Who?"

Patrick felt tears prick his eyes.

"Robin."

She was quiet for a minute.

"The woman here during the storm?"

Patrick's face lit up when his mom remembered her.

"Yeah."

"Did something happen during the storm?"

His face turned red when he thought about all that happened.

"Patrick, you really like her, don't you?"

"I do, but when Lisa came in and was all over me, I said nothing to deny it. I hurt Robin and she left thinking everything that happened was a lie. I hurt her and I can't take that back."

His mom smiled at him.

"What exactly happened?"

He blushed again.

"We connected. That's all."

"I see. So this connection, was it true for both of you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And now she thinks you're with someone else and led her on?"

He swallowed.

"Something like that."

"Have you tried to contact her?"

Patrick sighed.

"No. I don't even know her last name. I don't know where she lives or much more than she told me which wasn't much."

Maddie smiled at her son.

"When we make reservations, we get that info. You know that. You could have asked."

"Mom, it's too late. Just forget I said anything. I need to head to the airport soon."

"You've been miserable for going on three months now. You aren't enjoying life and you're sad. I think it's just about the right time. Lisa was a mistake and if you had been honest with me from the beginning about what happened, I never would have brought her cheating ass back into my house. I mean, Patrick, seriously, you should have confided in me."

He wiped his face and nodded.

"I know. I was just so embarrassed."

"I used to wipe your bottom. You have nothing to be embarrassed about when it comes to me. Now I'm heading home and I will text you her number. You just can't tell her how you got it. Call her. You might be surprised at what she says."

He smiled.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

She kissed his cheek as she walked to the door.

"I love you, too. Now find her and get your head out of your ass."

He chuckled as he let her out.

He felt a tiny bit better, but he knew there was so much he still had to do. Right now he needed to catch a plane. He grabbed his bags and left.

XXXX

Robin was lying in a hospital bed and after the last consult from her doctor; she acquiesced and called her mom. She needed her there and as much as she didn't want her to worry, she needed the support.

She needed her mom.

Her long hair was driving her crazy because she was fighting the heat in her body from the fever she had. She had an ice bath earlier and it had helped, but her reflexes were sluggish and her attitude sucked.

"Robin? What the hell happened to you?"

She smiled as her best friend Maxie came into the room.

"Hey Maxie," she said.

"Don't hey me," Maxie said. She was a tall slightly overweight blonde who had been Robin's best friend since grade school. She had recently married Matt, a really sweet guy Robin liked a lot. "How come your mom had to call me and I didn't get a call from you? Why do you always insist on doing things alone?"

Robin felt tears come to her eyes and she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was nothing."

"Well, you look like you've lost too much weight and you're lying listless in a hospital bed," Maxie sat down and took Robin's hand in hers. "What the hell happened on that trip to find yourself? It looks to me like you just found sadness."

Robin smiled weakly and then sighed.

"I just need to figure out these meds and then I'll be fine. My trip was good, okay?"

"Matt wanted to come, but I told him you might feel weird about it."

"Tell him I'm good and I'll be back to poker night with you guys soon," she said and closed her eyes.

Maxie was worried. She didn't like this one bit and she worried there was more to it than a med issue.

XXXX

"Hi mom," Patrick called as he was being driven to his final meeting of the trip. He was exhausted and frustrated with his personal life, although the trip had been hugely successful.

"No, I haven't been able to talk to her. Yes I called her and left a message but she hasn't called back. No, I haven't tried anything else. Yes, I hear you. Okay. I love you, too."

He hung up and smiled at how excited she was at the prospect of Patrick finding Robin. The trouble was he was a coward and he hadn't called.

He had done nothing.

"We're here Mr. Drake," his driver said.

"Thanks," Patrick got out and straightened his tie. He walked into the large hospital and up to his meeting.

XXXX

Robin was sleeping more than she was awake and after a lot of coaxing, Maxie got Robin's mom to go home for the evening. She was completely unaware of the twist of fate that was about to happen.

Patrick followed the doctors to the set of patients' rooms on the neurology floor. He was concerned because the medication his company was replacing had been faulty and this hospital was dealing with the effected patients.

He was sent to see how serious the complications were and to help his company make a better product.

It was horrible, seeing these patients and how sick they were. It was hard enough dealing with their diagnosis of MS, but this medication was making the MS the least of their worries. He hated the irresponsibility of companies that worked for the dollar and not the patient. He prided himself on making sure what he worked on was relevant and positive for the advancement of patient care and comfort.

"Mr. Drake? I need to make a call, but the patient at the end of the hall is our last one. Feel free to check on her and we'll be right there."

"Okay, thanks," Patrick said and walked to the room. He grabbed his notebook and looked at the vitals on the machine. He wrote down what he saw and then glanced at the woman in the bed.

Oh God, he thought.

"Robin?" he said and dropped his things. "Oh no, please," he said and took her hand.

"So she seems to be the worst of them all," his colleagues said as they walked in. Patrick scrambled to pick his things up and couldn't find his voice. "Did you find any anomalies in her numbers? Patrick?"

"Oh, no, I didn't notice," Patrick stammered, not taking his eyes off of her. His heart was racing and he just needed them all to leave.

The neurologist came in and looked at Robin who was still asleep.

"She is our worst case. She has spiraled downhill really quickly and it's hard to figure out why. I am hopeful the new medication will help turn her around and she will make a full recovery. She is a spunky one, and I think when she wakes up, she'll give you a run for your money with her stubbornness. We have grown quite attached to her," the doctor smiled and they stayed a few minutes longer before they left.

Robin woke up a little while later and felt strange. There was a familiar sensation in her blood and she didn't know why.

She got up to use the bathroom and sighed at how it was taking all of her energy to move the few feet to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and let her tears flow as she prayed she would get better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Patrick walked back to Robin's room after he finished for the day. He extended his stay for another few days and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He felt his heart drop when he saw her bed empty and he feared the worst.

"What are you doing here?" her voice startled him.

Patrick turned and saw her standing at the bathroom door, looking incredibly frail.

"I um," he didn't know what to say as she slowly pulled her IV pole back to the bed and sat down.

"Please leave. I don't know how you found me, but I need you to go."

"Robin, please let me talk to you," Patrick sat down and felt like he wanted to cry. She looked so sick and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms.

"Where is Lisa? Is she waiting in the hall? You should have her come in."

He sighed.

"I'm not with her. I haven't seen her since that morning."

Like she was going to believe that.

"Did she dump you because you screwed some dumb chick during the storm? Do you want me to call her and tell her it meant nothing and I seduced you? Did you find me so I can fix your fuck up?"

He let her yell at him because he deserved it, but he needed her to understand.

"Can I talk or are you just going to yell at me?"

She was exhausted and lay back, unable to stop her tears.

"Robin? I'm so glad you're awake," the doctor smiled and walked in. "Oh, Mr. Drake, I didn't think you were still here. Was there more information you wanted?"

Robin looked between them, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, no, I was just checking on how the patients were doing. Robin and I were just talking for a minute."

"I wanted to know why he was here. I didn't give my consent to any further tests," she said, trying to wrap her mind around what he was doing there.

Her doctor smiled.

"He isn't a doctor. Mr. Drake is the president of the company who took over the manufacturing of the new MS drug we are going to try. His company has been a leader in MS therapies and we are lucky he decided to help us. He has been doing some research on the effects the other drugs had on the patients. Since you are one of our more serious cases, he wanted to know more. I can have him leave if you're upset," the doctor said.

Robin's mind was reeling.

"I'm just tired. It's fine," she lay back and closed her eyes.

Patrick stood back while the doctor checked a few vitals and then walked out. He went back to the bed and sat down.

"I would really like for you to leave," she said softly.

"I didn't know you were a patient. I didn't know you were so sick," he said as he looked at her flushed face.

Robin looked at him and her eyes were swimming.

"I told you I had MS and you never said anything. I don't understand that. You knew I was scared to start my meds and you said nothing. I get that what happened was a mistake and I understand I'm not someone you want people to think you're with, but I don't understand how you could listen to me and not say something."

"Why do you think you aren't someone I would be with? How can you think that way?"

"Seriously? You have done nothing but lie to me and you want to talk about my issues? You know what, I don't even care. You would have never spoken to me again if you hadn't walked in here and saw me so you should just keep on walking. What happened wasn't meant to go anywhere past that night, but what I am not is a home wrecker. You told me you weren't with someone and that's the only reason I did what I did. I need you to leave, please," she said again.

"Robin? What's wrong? Who is this guy?" Maxie asked as she walked in.

Patrick stood up and Maxie raised her eyebrows.

"I was just leaving. Excuse me," he said and walked out.

Maxie walked to the bed and saw her friend's tears.

"Who the hell was that? He's gorgeous, but if he made you cry, I'll kill him."

Robin smiled as she sat up more.

"I think I really messed up, Maxie. I did something stupid and now my heart hurts."

Maxie had never heard Robin talk this way. She sat on the side of the bed and hugged her friend.

"Shh, it's okay," she said and Robin finally sat back.

"Tell me what you did that's so bad."

"Him," Robin said.

Maxie was stunned.

"Him? You mean you did him? Sex? With him?"

Robin laughed through her tears.

"Yeah."

"How could you not tell me? He's gorgeous and who the hell is he?"

"His mom owns the bed and breakfast I was at."

"And?"

"And we got stuck in a cabin during the hurricane. I got hit on the head by a tree branch and he rescued me."

Maxie was speechless.

"You got hit in the head?"

"I was okay," she said. "We had a very nice night and then I helped him clean up the house the next morning. We spent the next night together and then I left."

"Okay, so you are leaving out some major information. What do you mean you had a nice night? Did you have sex with him?"

Robin looked at her.

"Yeah."

"How did you not tell me this? How could you keep this from me?"

Robin felt her tears fall.

"Because I was so stupid. It meant nothing to him and the next morning, his fiancé showed up. I left and we haven't spoken until right now. I thought he was single. I never would have been with someone involved with someone else."

"Oh Robin, I'm so sorry," Maxie said.

"There's more," Robin said.

"What is it?"

"I told him I had MS because I had some trouble with the heat."

"Okay, was he an ass about it?"

"No, he was great, but he is here because he is the head of a billion dollar company that makes medicine for MS. He never said anything, Maxie. He listened to me and never said anything."

She hugged her friend and let her cry before she lay back.

"Okay, so what do you always say to do when things are bad?" Maxie asked her.

"I don't have the energy to make a list," Robin smiled.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here," Maxie smiled and grabbed a pad of paper. "First thing on the list? Kick his ass."

Robin laughed and shook her head.

"No, it was supposed to be a one night thing and we weren't going to last anyway. I'm just mad I let myself be so stupid. I'll get over it, okay?"

They looked up as Patrick stood at the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you. Will you please hear me out?"

Maxie looked at Robin who wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. You should go home anyway; it's late."

Maxie kissed her head and walked to Patrick.

"If you hurt her again, I'll end you."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"Understood."

She walked out and a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, but I need to get some blood and run some tests. Can you step out for a minute?"

Patrick nodded and stepped out into the hall, trying not to lose his nerve.

A little while later, the nurse came out and told him he could go in. He sat there for a few more minutes, trying to gain the nerve. He walked into the room and saw her standing at the window, looking out. She had lost too much weight and her hospital gown fell to her knees, but the sunlight made the fabric translucent and the shape of her buttocks made his pants tighter.

What the fuck was she doing to him?

"I was told you agreed to see me?" he said.

She jumped, startled by his voice and she turned around, her nipples beckoning to him.

"Yes, I wanted to clear the air," she said and moved back to sit on the bed, wishing she had put her pants on. He was incredibly gorgeous and his freshly washed hair and white t-shirt showed off his amazing arms.

"Clear the air?" he asked as he walked in and sat down, trying not to stare at her legs.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have been rude to you earlier. I realize that what happened at the bed and breakfast was a one night thing and neither one of us expected it to go past that. I was just caught off guard because of Lisa and I don't like being someone who sleeps with men who are in relationships. I apologize for making things awkward."

He waited and she sighed.

"That's all. You don't need to stay."

"Are you through? Am I allowed to respond?"

Robin looked at him and his heart raced.

"Of course."

"I am not and was not in a relationship. When I told you I wasn't with anyone, that was the truth. I was engaged to Lisa a year before I met you. I walked in on her in bed with my best friend a week before our wedding."

Robin was stunned.

"What? What did you do?"

"I broke it all off. I told her I never wanted to see her again," he said and stood up and paced. "But I lied to my mom and my family. I told them she got cold feet and we were going to postpone things. I never saw her again, but my mom never let it go. Lisa tried to contact me over and over but I never spoke to her. I found out through my so-called best friend that the affair had been going on for months, and it wasn't just with him. She was with me because of my money."

Robin got up and walked to him.

"I'm so sorry," she reached to take his hand in hers. "Nobody deserves that."

"Even a jerk like me?" he smiled, but his embarrassment was evident. He couldn't take the electricity he felt with her touch, so he pulled back.

"You're not a jerk," she said and crossed her arms, hiking the shirt up and making her breasts pop.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"But?"

Robin walked back to the bed.

"But why didn't you tell me who you were or what you did? After I told you about me, how could you keep quiet?"

He sat down and shrugged.

"If you hadn't gotten too hot, would you have ever said anything to me about your medical issues?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter because the truth had to come out."

"You wouldn't and you know that."

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" she said, knowing he was probably right.

"No, but it's the same idea behind why I didn't say anything. You were there and you actually seemed to want me and you knew nothing. I wasn't the wounded soul who needed healing or the millionaire who could give you what you wanted. You talked to me about my mom and my hopes and dreams and you didn't want anything else. I felt like if I said something, then I would be making something happen that didn't need to happen. I wanted to stay in the moment with you because it was the best moment I've ever had."

Robin tried to be strong, but her eyes betrayed her.

"When she came the next morning, how could you let me believe you were with her?"

He sighed.

"Because I had never told my mother the truth. I didn't know what to do so I did everything wrong. I'm truly sorry for that."

She held his gaze and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Thank you? That's what you have to say?"

She was surprised by his anger.

"Um, well, didn't you want me to forgive you or whatever?"

He got up and walked to the window.

"Yeah, I guess."

She walked next to him and took his hand in hers.

"You can go home and not worry about this anymore. We're good."

He looked at her and reached to touch her hair.

"I don't want to be good."

The heat between them was palpable.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

He lowered his mouth to hers and as soon as they connected, all pretence was gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around her lower back and pressed her body to him.

Patrick pressed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned at the feeling she missed for so long.

She pushed him gently away from her and both of them were speechless.

Robin walked to sit on the bed and she touched her lips.

"You should go," she said.

He blinked and walked to her.

"Why? Did you not just feel that?"

She looked at him as he sat down and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I felt it."

"So why do you want me to leave?"

"Patrick, we live in different states and have different lives. We had two amazing nights, and although the chemistry is there, we don't know much about each other. This isn't smart and I don't want to get hurt. I need you to go."

He couldn't argue, but he didn't want to go.

"Robin? I just wanted," Maxie said as she walked in, freezing when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Why are you crying? Did you hurt her again?" Maxie walked in and looked at Patrick.

Patrick stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. I should go. It was nice seeing you again," he nodded at them and left.

Robin put her head in her hands and cried and Maxie sat and held her.

I would love some reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Maxie listened as Robin told her about what Patrick had said. She got her some water and sat there until she fell asleep.

She had never seen Robin like this. So much about Robin was kept close to her chest and for her to be so worked up about this meant that it was out of her control.

She definitely fell for this guy.

Maxie wanted that for her. She had always been worried that Robin would shut herself off from love because of all she was dealing with. It was heartbreaking because she had so much to offer. She also knew Robin wanted that connection.

What Jason had done to her confidence really messed with her.

Patrick seemed different. He was incredibly handsome and intelligent and Maxie smiled when she thought that Robin had already gotten to know him in every way. He knew about her MS and he wasn't deterred.

Maxie knew what that meant to Robin.

"Excuse me, can I come in?" Patrick asked as he stood at the door.

Maxie looked at him and got up, walking to the door.

"Let's talk so she can sleep."

Patrick looked in at Robin and nodded, knowing she needed rest.

Maxie walked into the lobby with him and they sat down.

"I've been Robin's best friend since we were six. She is like a sister to me and right now, she's in trouble. I know you got to her. I know she let herself be vulnerable with you and you need to understand that lying to her destroyed her faith in you."

Patrick was taken back by this woman's bluntness, but he could see how she cared for Robin.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't lie, really, I just didn't tell her everything. I am trying to fix that."

"Why? Because she's sick? Because you need a clear conscience before you leave?"

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know that I owe you an explanation."

Maxie smiled.

"You don't, but getting me on your side would go a long way to getting Robin to listen to you. I can be helpful or really challenging," she said and held his gaze.

Patrick felt a chill.

"Understood."

"Now, how about you tell me your intentions towards my best friend?"

"Maxie, what are you doing?" Robin asked as she walked into the lobby. She was wrapped in a robe and she pulled her IV with her.

Both of them stood up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Patrick asked.

"I'm vetting your potential suitor," Maxie smiled.

"First of all, I'm capable of taking a walk," she said to Patrick. "And second, I don't need you vetting anyone," she looked at Maxie.

"We were just trying to help," both of them said at once.

Robin smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm good. I actually feel better, so both of you can go back to your lives. I'm going to take a shower and see about going home."

She turned and walked back to the room and both Maxie and Patrick scrambled after her.

"You can't take a shower!" Patrick said.

"You'll fall down and hit your head!" Maxie said.

Robin turned around in the room and sat down on the bed.

"Maxie, please go home and spend time with your husband and stop stressing over me. I will be home tomorrow and we can have lunch so you can see that I'm okay."

"But," she pouted.

"Please. I need to talk to Patrick."

She sighed.

"Fine, but I won't apologize for looking out for you."

Robin smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I would expect nothing less."

Maxie glared at Patrick and left.

Robin sighed.

"I'm sorry. She means well, but she always butts in where she doesn't need to."

He smiled.

"I like her. She is passionate about you and that means a lot. I wish I had a friend like that."

Robin was surprised by that.

"You seem like someone who has close friends."

"Why?"

"Well, you're smart and passionate about what you do. You treat your mom with immense respect and you care about me when you really have no reason to. That is someone who deserves to have people care about them, too."

"Oh, well I hate to disappoint you, but the last friend I considered close slept with my fiancé. I don't need friends like that," he said and walked to the window.

Robin chewed on her lip.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged and turned to her.

"It has nothing to do with you. It is what it is. I just think maybe some people don't need those kinds of connections. I'm perfectly happy without them."

"That's bullshit," Robin said.

"Excuse me?"

"You were hurt. You are defensive. Cutting connections out of your life because you've been burned isn't the way to go. I get that you feel the need to protect yourself, but don't close yourself off to friendships because someone messed up."

He walked to the bed and sat down on the chair.

"I could say the same thing about you. You keep shutting me out because your last boyfriend couldn't handle your diagnosis."

"I'm shutting you out because you lied to me and the only reason we are talking now is because you walked in here and saw me. You didn't seek me out to fix things. I don't need your pity. I guess I don't know why you're here. I don't want to get hurt, Patrick. You let me believe you were involved with someone and that killed me. I don't trust you."

"It killed you?" he said. "Why? Because you cared that much about me?"

She looked at him.

"No, because I care that much about me. I'm not someone who would ever do that to another woman. I felt like I ruined Lisa's life and I had to live with that for over two months. I don't like feeling like that. I deserve better."

He nodded.

"You're right. I'm truly sorry about that, but I guess I'm not perfect. I was humiliated and lost and I had to tell my mom the truth. I wasn't ready to be honest before because it was too painful. Once I hurt you, I realized just how wrong I had been. I came clean to my mom and took some time to figure out what I wanted. I was going to reach out to you. I guess I was scared."

"I can understand that," she said. "I am sorry she hurt you like that."

"I'm sorry you were left because a jerk was an idiot."

She smiled.

"I'm not. If he hadn't left, I would have never gone away to find myself. I kind of think that trip was important."

He chuckled.

"Good point."

"So why don't you go back to your hotel and make your arrangements to leave. I'll be fine."

His face fell.

"What? You want me to leave?"

She took his hand and they both felt the spark.

"You don't live here and we had two really great nights, but nothing more. What is your plan? We have too many obstacles, Patrick. I know this sounds weird, because of what happened, but I don't do casual. Besides, what I feel for you wouldn't allow it."

"What does that even mean? What do you feel for me?"

She looked at him and her eyes were swimming.

"It doesn't matter, Patrick. Please let this go."

He held her gaze and reached to stroke her cheek.

"I can't. I don't want to," he said and leaned in to her. Their lips met and the passion between them was intense. She turned her head and moaned as he wrapped her in his arms and pressed his tongue between her lips.

The monitors went off and he sat back, worry all over his face.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

She touched her lips and tried to calm her breathing.

"No," she said softly as the nurse came in.

"What's going on in here? Your heart rate is all over the place," the nurse said.

"Sorry. I got a little worked up," she said and lay back in the bed. "I'm okay."

Patrick stood back and crossed his arms, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

The nurse looked between them and sighed.

"Try not to get worked up again," she said and smiled before she walked out.

Patrick looked at Robin and smiled.

"Wow."

She laughed.

"Well, the spark hasn't faded."

He sat down and took her hand in his.

"Will you tell me how you're doing? I know how the medication hurt you, but are you really better? The doctor said you were one of the worst cases he's seen. Can you tell me if you're truly better?"

The light went out of her eyes and she sighed.

"Can we just let it go for now? I'm tired and I think you should go back to your hotel."

"It's bad, isn't it?" he said as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe the carelessness of the drug manufacturers who did this. They had to know the potential side effects and they went ahead with it anyway. They all need to be in jail."

She wiped her eyes.

"My case is a little different. I have some other complications which made things worse."

"Like what?"

She was quiet and he sighed.

"You don't want to tell me. I get it, I guess."

"Patrick, we hardly know each other and I'm just not ready to get into this with you. I'm sorry."

"Okay," he stood up and looked at her. "I'll let you rest."

She nodded.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Can I call you sometime?"

She was suddenly felling spacey.

"Yeah. You should leave me your number."

He turned and found some paper to write his number down and then he turned back to her.

"Robin?" he walked over to the bed where she was slumped over.

He turned her over and she was completely limp.

"Help! I need help!" he called out and pushed the nurses button before he tried to find a pulse.

This couldn't be happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Patrick was pacing in the hallway when Maxie ran up to him followed by a man and an older woman he didn't know.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. We were talking and she just slumped over. They've been in with her for a while but I don't know anything," he said worriedly.

"I need to sit down," the woman with them said.

Maxie helped her sit and turned to Patrick.

"This is my husband, Matt, and this is Robin's mother, Anna," she looked at them. "This is Patrick, Robin's friend."

"Hi," Matt smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Why is it taking so long?" Anna asked, effectively ignoring Patrick.

They all looked up as the doctor came out.

"Let's go into the conference room," he said. "Family only."

Anna shook her head.

"Maxie and Matt are family," she said and they all walked in as Patrick stood there, waiting.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hi mom," he said as he sat down.

"What's wrong? You sound so sad," Maddie said.

He smiled despite his fear.

"It's just been a long day. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How come you extended your trip? Did you ever call Robin? What's going on with you?"

He felt his eyes fill with tears and he felt ridiculous.

"Things are pretty messed up, mom," he said softly.

"I'm coming down there. I'll get a flight and you pick me up from the airport, okay?"

"No, mom, it's fine. I'm just in the middle of something."

"Patrick, you are my son and you sound like you lost your best friend. With everything you didn't tell me about Lisa, I know there is something else happening with you. The house is closed for a few weeks while we get new floors and I have nothing to do. I'll be there tomorrow, okay?"

"It's Robin," he said. "She's in the hospital here and it's bad."

"What? What happened? Was there an accident? Have you seen her? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

He smiled at her questions.

"She took the bad medication and it had a really serious effect on her," he said.

"She has MS? Did you know that?" Maddie asked.

"I knew, but I didn't know she took that medication. I found her here on my visit."

"She must have been surprised to see you. At least she knew you were working to help people. She must have been happy to see you."

He sighed.

"You did tell her what you do for a living, didn't you?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Patrick? She told you she had MS and you didn't tell her you were working to help develop a new medication? Why would you keep that from her?"

"Mom, I told you things were a mess. I don't know what to do, okay? I messed everything up."

"Okay. I'm hanging up and booking a flight. I'll text you my information."

"Mom, it's not necessary," he began. 

"It's done. I love you," she said and hung up.

Patrick shook his head and smiled.

"Patrick?" Maxie asked as she walked out of the conference room.

"How is she?" he asked as he stood up.

"You should probably go home for tonight."

"What? Why? What did the doctor say?"

He watched as Anna went into Robin's room.

"She's stable and he will release her tomorrow. That's all I can say. Please let her mom stay with her tonight."

"She's being released? So she's okay?" he asked.

"It's complicated," Maxie said. "Why don't you give me your number and if she wants to call you, she will."

He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he gave her his number.

"I'm sorry, but this is what she needs for tonight," Maxie said and went into the room.

Patrick sat down and exhaled.

"Hey," Matt said as he sat down next to him.

Patrick looked at him.

"Hey."

"So my wife told me you and Robin got close during the hurricane."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, we did."

"I've been with Maxie for ten years and I've known Robin for as long. She was the maid of honor at our wedding. She is the most compassionate woman I know, but don't tell my wife I said that."

Patrick smiled.

"She is pretty amazing."

"She also doesn't date. She doesn't go out and she doesn't let people close to her. Maxie and I have tried multiple times to fix her up and it always ends with the guy wanting more and Robin saying no."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Patrick said.

"So what did you do to break that?" Matt asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She really likes you, man. I've never seen that before. I just don't want her to get hurt. I think Maxie is trying to protect her, too. You should probably let her be tonight and if you are here tomorrow, then I'm sure Robin will see you."

"I don't know why we can't just ask Robin if she wants to see me. I don't think she would appreciate you guys making those decisions for her."

Matt smiled.

"Have you met my wife?"

Patrick chuckled.

"I guess I just need to make sure she's okay. She passed out in front of me. I'm worried."

Matt nodded.

"I know. She's okay. Let me walk you out."

Patrick shook his head.

"I know my way. I'll just sit here for now."

"Okay," he said and stood up. "I'll tell them you are refusing to leave."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and Matt grinned.

"Hey, you do what you want. I'm just warning you that my wife is incredibly loyal. I can only protect you so much."

Shaking his head, Patrick looked at his phone as his mom texted her flight information.

He was kind of excited.

He needed someone there on his side.

XXXX

"Mom, I'm fine," Robin said after Matt and Maxie went to get the car. "You spoke with the doctor and you know what's going on."

"This is all so new," Anna said. "How do we know that the medication didn't cause irreparable damage? What if you go into heart failure or kidney failure? What if it gets worse?"

Robin sighed.

"Mom, stop. I am handling this, okay? I just happen to have the perfect storm of issues to cause my body to react like this. We have it under control and I will do whatever I can to be okay. Please go back home and go on your business trip and live your life."

Anna stood up and paced.

"Just because we haven't had the best relationship doesn't mean I don't care what is happening to you, okay? It's just that my job is important, too."

"I know," Robin said. "I love you, but I need to get some sleep now."

"This case is important. I can't just ignore my clients."

Robin nodded.

"I know. I want you to go, okay?"

"I'll be back soon, but I'll call when I can."

"Be safe," Robin said.

Anna sighed and kissed Robin's forehead before she answered her phone as it rang and left.

Robin let her tears fall as she was finally alone. She didn't really care that her mom was leaving, but there was more to what was happening than any of them knew.

She told the doctor what he could reveal to them, and it wasn't everything.

Lying back in bed, she looked up at the ceiling and wondered how she was going to handle this.

Turning on her side, she saw her phone and the paper Maxie left with Patrick's number on it.

Picking up her phone, she knew what she had to do.

She dialed his number.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Patrick sat up in his hotel bed and stretched. He had fallen asleep for about an hour when something woke him up.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 10pm.

He had stayed at the hospital until 8, but he knew Maxie was right.

If Robin wanted to see him, she would call.

He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone, seeing there was a missed call and a message.

He figured it was probably his mom.

"Patrick? It's Robin. I was wondering if you could maybe stop by tomorrow so we could talk? If not and you went home, that's okay. I'm sorry things were weird when I passed out. Okay. Um, goodnight."

He smiled just listening to her.

How did he miss the call?

Should he wait until tomorrow?

He grabbed a new shirt and pants and decided to see if she was up to talking tonight.

XXXX

Robin was thinking. She had been thinking for what seemed like hours and she hadn't gotten anywhere.

She went on the trip to find herself and what happened was beyond anything she was looking for.

Patrick had been such an unexpected complication.

But not a bad one.

She put her head in her hands and her long brown hair fell over her fingers.

What was she going to do?

"Robin? My shift is over, but I wanted to stop in and say goodnight. I'm off tomorrow, so I won't see you before you leave," Brenda said.

Robin smiled at the nurse who had been with her when the doctor gave her the news.

"I hope you enjoy your time with your nieces," she said. "Thank you again for all you've done for me."

"Have you made any decisions?"

Robin sighed.

"No. I was hoping to gain some sort of enlightenment, but it hasn't come yet."

Brenda smiled.

"I think you know what's right. Remember I'm here if you need an unassuming ear."

Robin smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it."

Brenda left and Robin turned on the light and grabbed her notepad. She would make a list.

After a half hour of staring at a blank sheet of paper, she groaned and threw it across the room.

"Ow," a male voice said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she looked and was stunned. "Patrick? What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his arm and picked up the pad.

"I was coming to talk to you."

It's almost 11pm. How did you get in? It's way past visiting hours."

He handed her the pad of paper and his heart soared at how much better she looked.

"I have credentials," he smiled.

"You have dimples."

He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"I do, but I hardly think they worked on the 85 year old guy snoring at the desk."

She laughed and smoothed the blanket over her legs.

"It's nice to know we're safe."

He sat down and chuckled.

"I got your message."

"It could have waited until later. You didn't need to come out so late."

"I'm not a big fan of hotel life. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would come by. Besides, I was worried. You're really okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm getting there. My blood pressure was a mess and that's why I passed out. I wanted to apologize to you for that."

"It's not like you did it on purpose," he smiled. "Or did you?"

She laughed.

"Nope. I have other ways of ending uncomfortable conversations. Passing out is a last resort."

"Were you uncomfortable? You should have just told me you weren't interested," he said.

"Oh, no, that's not it. I didn't mean it that way. I was just trying to be funny."

He grinned at her attempt at covering her embarrassment.

"You really are beautiful."

"Right," she said. "I'm a mess of IV's and bandages. I'm wearing a hospital gown and my hair is in desperate need of a washing. I'm a ball of sexiness. I'm not sure how you can resist me."

"It's taking every bit of restraint I have," he said with a straight face. "Although if I'm honest, I prefer you with a bucket of paint on your head."

They both burst out laughing and Robin felt better than she had in a long time.

"That's just what I needed," she said. "A good laugh."

"I'm happy to oblige," he said. "Now can we talk about what you wanted to tell me?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Would you rather I talk to Maxie or your mom?"

Robin rolled her eyes.

"My mom is already on her way out of town. She's the last one to talk to, but that's a story for another day. Besides, they don't know the whole truth."

Patrick was confused.

"But you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I think I should. I need for you to let me get all of this out before you say anything, okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

"You know I have MS. You also know I started the medication right after we met. I had a pretty severe reaction within a few weeks, but the damage to my system was severe. Some of us had what they called the perfect storm."

"Yeah, I know all about that," he said and saw he look at him. "Sorry. Shutting up."

She smiled.

"I guess that makes sense. You can't be representing a medication to fix something if you don't know what you're fixing. Anyway, the bad meds caused an infection in my heart."

Patrick paled.

"What? How serious?"

"I have a heart murmur and the doctors are concerned it could develop into endocarditis."

"That's really bad," he said. "But they can treat it, right?"

"Normally, yes, but there's more."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Patrick stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she continued. "I didn't mean to just tell you, but I'm not someone who would ever keep this from you. I know what it's like to grow up without a father and I would never do that. I don't expect anything from you, but I thought you deserved to know."

"It's mine?" he asked.

She blinked.

"Yes. I haven't been with anyone else."

He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Wow."

She shivered and nodded.

"I know. I'm a little shell shocked myself. I had no idea."

He was thinking and he ran his hand through his hair.

"Does this effect your treatment?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"The doctors feel it would be best if I terminate the pregnancy."

Patrick sat down like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Oh," he looked at her. "Are the meds bad?"

"Yeah. It would most likely cause birth abnormalities or miscarriage."

"What if you wait?"

She held his gaze.

"There is a good chance I won't live through the pregnancy."

"Oh my God," he said. "I don't believe this."

"I know. I don't mean to pile all of this on you, but when the doctor spoke to me, I just knew that you had to know. This is a lot and I understand if you need to sort through all of it. You have my number on your phone, and if you want to call me, you can. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon and if you want to talk more, you can come over."

"Wait, let me understand this. You are pregnant with my baby, but you have a heart condition that requires immediate treatment but that treatment can harm the baby so you aren't going to do it? You are choosing to die?"

"No, I'm choosing to think about this for more than a few hours. I suggest you do the same thing."

"You really didn't tell Maxie or your mom?"

Robin sighed.

"You are the only one who knows except for the doctor and nurse."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm really tired, so would you mind letting me sleep? I think you should go back to the hotel."

Patrick wiped his face.

"I think you're right."

Robin watched as he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Robin woke up the next morning and felt better. She was happy to have told Patrick everything. She wasn't the type of person to keep this from him. She knew it wasn't right and it wouldn't be fair to leave him out of the decisions.

She also knew she needed to tell Maxie. She worried a little because Maxie and Matt had been trying to get pregnant for a while and had no luck.

Robin hoped this wouldn't upset her.

She stepped into the shower in the hospital bathroom and let the warm water fall over her body. She was tired and worried, but she was confident with her decision not to tell her mom about everything.

They had a very contentious relationship and Robin had never been able to count on her. Growing up, she was always away on a business trip or vacationing with new boyfriends and Robin never came first.

She rinsed her hair and body and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower and sat down on the chair.

Her energy was gone.

She should ask for help, she knew, but if she did, then they might not let her leave.

So she took a minute and tried to catch her breath.

Patrick's reaction wasn't everything she had expected, but to be honest, she really didn't know what to expect.

She also didn't know what she was going to do next. She wondered what she would have done if he hadn't shown up here. She would have had to find him and tell him.

Would she have done that?

She looked at herself in the mirror and shivered before walking out to get dressed.

"Oh shit, you scared me," she exclaimed when she saw Patrick waiting in the room.

"I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly as he stared at her towel clad body. Her hair hung wet around her shoulders.

God she was gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked to sit on the bed.

"Um, well I wanted to talk about things."

"I need to get dressed. Can you step out for a minute?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't we past that?"

"No. You don't get to see this anymore," she said and smiled.

He smiled and then sighed.

"Fine."

She watched as he walked out and she grabbed her bag of street clothes that she came in with. She pulled them on and then grabbed a brush for her hair.

"Is it safe?" he asked as he poked his head in.

She smiled.

"Yes, come on in."

He walked in and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good."

They were both quiet.

"So what's your plan? How long are you staying in town?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have an open-ended ticket back. My mom is arriving today, so I'll figure it out then."

"Your mom? Why is she coming?"

He blushed.

"She is worried about me."

Robin smiled.

"That's awesome."

"She feels guilty. She thinks she ruined my life by bringing Lisa back into it. She can be relentless when she wants something."

"She loves you. I think that's great."

He smiled and nodded.

"It's been the two of us most of my life. I owe her everything."

Robin was quiet and then she looked at him.

"What did you want to talk about? I mean, I know the obvious, but is there anything specific you were thinking about?"

"Your health is important," he began. "I don't think you should mess with that. You said carrying the baby could be bad for you."

"Nobody knows for sure," she said.

"Can I ask what you want to do?" he said.

"Well it isn't like this was planned, but we didn't use protection, so it can't be a complete surprise. I know you didn't plan on seeing me ever again. I didn't plan on seeing you, either. I don't want this to change your life. I don't want you to resent what happened. I guess what I want is for you to be happy."

"That's a crock of shit," he said and stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"That sounded like a greeting card response. What are you doing, absolving me of any responsibility? Making it like I have a life to live and you will take this on as the single mother and not burden me with any of it?"

She was surprised by his outburst.

"Well no, but I kind of have to handle it. I didn't want to assume that you would feel the same way."

"So you're giving me a way out?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I don't know. Stop yelling at me. I don't know what's right. I don't know what to do. We had a one-night stand and we were careless. I don't really know anything about you. I don't know your hopes and dreams. I don't know if you want kids or not. I don't know where you live or what you like to do for fun. I don't know anything about you and I sure as hell don't know if you want to be a part of this."

"But you're making decisions for me."

"No I'm not. I told you before I told anyone. I am not doing any of this alone. I will not make any decisions until we've talked. I thought I was doing the right thing."

He sat down and sighed.

"You are not responsible for this, Robin. We did this together. I didn't use protection and I knew exactly what could happen. This isn't on you."

"So what do you want to do? Do you want me to have this baby? Do you want to be a part of this?"

"I don't want you to die," he said brokenly, surprised by his level of emotion.

"I don't plan on dying. I also don't want to terminate this pregnancy. I want to have the baby. I want to give our child a chance."

He looked at her.

"What if your heart can't take it?"

She sighed.

"I choose to think it can. I just don't want to make that decision. I think if it's meant to be, then it will be okay. I'm not naïve. I know I'm facing an uphill battle and I still don't even know how my MS will make this even harder. What I do know is that I don't want to terminate. That's something I'm sure of."

"Lasagna," he said.

"What?"

"You said you didn't know what my favorite food was."

She smiled and then started to cry.

"What is it? What did I say?" he moved to sit next to her.

"Am I an idiot? Is this the most ridiculous thing ever? I mean what am I thinking?"

He smiled.

"You're not an idiot, it's a little ridiculous, and I think you're thinking what I'm thinking."

She wiped her eyes.

"What's that?"

"That two people who found each other in the middle of a hurricane might end up being really good together."

She smiled.

"Thank you. You have a really nice way of calming me down."

He shrugged.

"I have a vested interest in you remaining calm."

She laughed and they looked up as the doctor came in.

"I have your walking papers," he said. "But we need to go over a few things first."

Patrick stood up.

"I'll wait in the hall."

Robin looked at him.

"I don't mind if you stay."

"Really?" he smiled.

She nodded and he sat back down.

The doctor went over her discharge papers and explained what Robin should look for.

"You need to see the neurologist tomorrow and the OBGYN as soon as you can. I also want to set you up with the cardiologist and he can set up your schedule."

They were both quiet and he sighed.

"I know it's a lot, but it's important you remain healthy. Go home now and relax. Try to stay off your feet and rest."

"Okay. Thank you," Robin said and the doctor left.

"I need to pick my mom up from the airport. Can I see you later?" Patrick asked.

"I'll give you my address. You can bring her over if you want and we can tell her everything," Robin said as she got up.

"Is it weird that we're so calm about this?" he asked as he grabbed her bag.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see what happens next."

XXXX

"This is the worst idea I've ever heard!" Maxie yelled as she paced around Robin's family room. She came over and brought Robin some groceries and had just learned about the pregnancy.

"Maxie, sit down."

"No. This is your life, Robin. This pregnancy could kill you. You have to think this through."

"I have. I'm not terminating this pregnancy, Maxie. Patrick agrees with me and he's going to help."

"Oh, really? How is he going to do that? Didn't you say he lives in South Carolina? Is he going to move here? Does he even care if this could kill you? You don't even know him and you're letting him help you make decisions about your life?"

Robin sighed.

"It's not like that, and I really need for you to stop yelling at me."

Maxie sat down and shook her head.

"He can't just take you away from us."

Robin smiled at her.

"He's not taking me anywhere, Maxie. We literally found out about this last night. We have had little time to process everything, but my decision about keeping this baby is not changing. I hope you can support me on this."

"How are you going to do it? You have been looking for a better job and you just found out about this disease. How will you support yourself? How will you support a baby? What if you can't work anymore? This is just a bad idea."

Robin stood up.

"I want you to leave."

"What? Robin, I'm your best friend. I need to be honest with you."

"No, you're being cruel. You're assuming I'm an invalid who is almost on the street. I am not rich and I have a lot of health problems, but this child is a part of me. I have to do right by it and making a decision to end its life before I truly have any reason to, is just not who I am. I have a lot of questions and even more concerns, but I am not interested in complete negativity. I need support. I need my best friend, but I don't need you to assume I don't have a chance."

"I'm just scared," Maxie said. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know that. I don't want to lose you, either. Right now, I think we all need time to think. Patrick will be here soon with his mom and we will figure things out a little more."

"Should I stay? It's the two of them against you. What if you need support?"

Robin smiled.

"I've met his mom. She's really awesome and I don't have any concerns about talking to her."

Maxie sighed.

"Okay. I'm just a phone call away."

Robin walked her to the door.

"I know. Thank you."

Maxie hugged her and left.

Robin closed the door and leaned against it.

She was overwhelmed.

She was in over her head.

She needed to get a handle on everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"How was the flight?" Patrick asked his mom as they waited for her bags.

"Fine. We took off and we landed. I can't think of a more successful flight."

He laughed and she could see the fatigue on his face.

He grabbed her bag and looked at her.

"How long did you expect on staying?"

She batted his arm.

"I used to change your diapers. Don't comment on my packing."

"Mom, there are only so many times you can use that excuse."

"Oh, is that right? Okay, I pushed you out of my vagina. Can I use that one?"

He blushed and she looked at him.

"We can play this game, but I will always win."

"Point taken," he smiled. "Come on, the car is waiting."

They got into the car and Patrick gave the driver the address.

"Where are we going? The hotel?"

"Yes. We need to drop your bag off and then we are going to go somewhere else."

"Where?"

Patrick looked at his mom.

"Robin's house."

Robin woke up to the sound of her alarm. She had taken a nap after Maxie left and wanted to be sure she was up and dressed before Patrick got there with his mom.

Was it weird to have them over?

She got dressed and brushed her hair, wondering how her life suddenly took such a huge turn.

Maxie was right, but she wasn't looking at this with her heart, only her mind.

Robin couldn't help but look at it with her heart.

Her heart helped make this miracle.

She put her hand on her stomach and sighed.

Would she be a good mom?

Could she afford a baby? She could barely afford rent each month.

There were so many questions and the biggest was unanswerable.

Would she live through this pregnancy?

Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hi mom," she said. "When is your flight?"

"I'm not going. I'm on my way to your place."

"What? Why?"

"How could you not tell me? How come I had to hear from Maxie that you're pregnant? Who is the father? What were you thinking? She said if you carry this baby, you could die."

Robin felt her heart racing.

How could Maxie do this?

"Mom, we can talk another time. I am having company over and I can't do this right now. We can talk tomorrow."

"No, we're talking now. I'm not going to allow you to kill yourself for a baby you weren't planning."

"Excuse me? Since when have you allowed me to do anything? You were never here, mom. Go on your trip. I'm not talking to you tonight. Good bye."

Robin hung up the phone and felt her tears come.

No. She was not letting this upset her.

Damn Maxie.

XXXX

"We are going to Robin's? You found her? Does she know I'm here? Tell me everything," Maddie said as they sat in her hotel room.

Patrick decided to tell her everything before they went to Robin's. He didn't want Robin to have to do it.

"I found her by accident," he said. "She was a patient I saw during my visit to the hospital. She was in very bad shape."

"Oh Patrick, I'm so sorry. It must have been a shock to see her like that."

"Yeah. I was so happy to find her, and at the same time, it was so sad. She lost so much weight and she was so upset. When she saw me, she was furious."

"I can imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she slept with you and then thought you were engaged. I'd be pissed."

"Mom, I never said we slept together."

Maddie patted his hand.

"Changed your diapers, remember?"

He shook his head.

"Gross. Anyway, I explained myself and she understood."

"Good. Now how is she? If we are going to her house, then she must not be in the hospital anymore."

"She was released this morning."

"So she's better?"

"Mom, there's more."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"She has a serious heart condition. Her MS has made her immune system extra weak and a side effect of the medication that almost killed her is an infection in the lining of her heart."

"Oh God. How could they make such a bad medicine? How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. The lawsuits will be coming, but in the meantime, she has to deal with this."

"Can they treat the infection?"

"Yes, but they need to use heavy antibiotics and she doesn't want to take them."

"Why not?"

Patrick sighed.

"Because she's pregnant."

Maddie stared at him.

"She's pregnant? Is it yours?"

He nodded.

"And taking the meds will hurt the baby?"

"Yeah. She has decided not to take anything."

"But this could kill her," Maddie said.

"Yeah," Patrick said. "I told you things are a mess."

Maddie stood up.

"You are going to be a father?"

He nodded.

"And I might have a grandbaby?"

"You might."

She hugged him tightly.

"I love you. Let's go see Robin."

He exhaled.

"Okay."

XXXX

Robin took the cupcakes out of the oven and tried to focus on staying calm.

She was so angry with Maxie for calling her mother.

Patrick and his mom would be here soon and she just wanted to be sure everything was okay for them.

So she baked some cupcakes.

She just needed something to be easy.

Not that meeting the stranger who fathered her baby and his mom was easy.

She smiled as she sat down.

This was a mess.

Her bell rang and she went to let them in.

Only it wasn't Patrick.

"Mom? I told you I wanted to talk tomorrow."

Anna walked in.

"We need to talk now. I'm worried about you. I need to know exactly what the doctor said."

"I have a heart condition and I need to take strong meds to fix it. The meds will most likely cause the pregnancy to terminate, so I decided to wait. That's it."

"Can you wait?"

"I can wait."

"Just like that? The infection won't get worse?"

"It might. It's not recommended that I wait, but my case is kind of out there. I was given a choice and I chose to give this baby a chance."

"And what does Jason have to say? Did he help you with this decision?"

"Jason? What the hell would he have to do with this?"

Anna raised his eyebrows.

"I assumed he was the father. He isn't?"

"Why would you assume that? Jason hurt me, mom. He found out about my MS and he walked away. I was crushed and you might have known that if you bothered to ever come by. You haven't been a part of any of this. You weren't there for my tests or my doctor's visits. You didn't ask any questions or help me make any decisions. You don't get to come into my apartment now and tell me what to do."

"I am your mother and I love you. I may not always make the best decisions, but I have always loved you."

Robin nodded.

"Okay. Now you know everything and now you can go on your trip."

"Don't be like that. I want to be here. I want to help."

"I don't need your help. I need to get ready for my company. I'd like for you to leave."

"Who is coming over? Who is the father?"

"Mom, please! I can't do this!" Robin yelled and felt her heart race. She got dizzy and sat down on the couch, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The bell rang and Robin felt tears come to her eyes.

None of this was okay.

"Should I get the door?" Anna asked.

Robin was concentrating on her breathing. She simply nodded.

Anna went to the door and opened it.

She recognized the handsome young man from the hospital.

The woman she didn't know.

"Hi, you're Anna, right? Robin's mother? I'm Patrick and this is my mom, Maddie."

Anna smiled.

"Are you a doctor? Something is wrong with my daughter."

"What?" Patrick asked and rushed in. He saw Robin sitting with her head in her hands.

"Robin? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her.

She looked at him and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm okay. I just got dizzy. I'm better now. I just need my mom to leave."

Patrick took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"Okay."

He walked over to his mom who was standing with Anna.

"I think she needs rest. I work for the hospital and I am recommending she take it easy tonight and sleep. Can she pick this up with you tomorrow?"

Anna sighed.

"I'm going out of town, but I'll call her."

Patrick wanted to scream.

How could she go out of town?

"Okay, thank you."

Anna walked out and Patrick closed the door. He turned to his mom but she had moved to sit next to Robin.

He watched as Robin looked at Maddie who smiled and said something before pulling her into her arms and hugging her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

"I'm so sorry for the drama," Robin said after she brought in the cupcakes and tea. "I'm really pretty low maintenance."

Maddie smiled at her as she sat down and she watched how her son looked at her.

"It seems to me that the drama was coming from your mother," she said. "But that's your business."

Patrick gave his mom a look and she smiled innocently at him.

Robin laughed.

"You make a good point. I just didn't expect my mom to come over. I didn't tell her about everything, but Maxie called her and told her."

"Who is Maxie?" Maddie asked.

"She was my friend, but I don't think I can forgive her for this. She knows how my mom is and she had no right to tell her anything."

"You and your mom don't get along?"

"Mom, seriously, it's none of our business," Patrick said.

"No, it's okay," Robin sighed. "I've never had a relationship with my mom. We don't get along and she has never respected me as an adult. I have done fine on my own and I don't need her judgment."

Patrick felt terrible. He knew that wasn't true.

"She wants me to consider terminating the pregnancy and I told her I wasn't going to do that," Robin sighed.

"She is worried about you. From what Patrick told me, this pregnancy could be very bad for your health," Maddie said. "As a mother, I can see her point."

"Maybe, but she lost her right to care about my life a long time ago. I'm sorry," she sighed. "You both don't need to hear this."

Patrick looked at her.

"Is there anything you need?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this apartment is kind of small and you're alone. Maybe we should think of changing that?"

She stared at him.

"Um, well it's what I can afford and I do pretty well on my own. Don't worry, I don't have 15 cats just yet."

Maddie smiled and glared at her son.

"Patrick doesn't seem to have a lot of experience with self sufficient women," she said. "You would think after growing up with me, he would."

"Well I just meant that I have money and I could," he stopped when she looked at him.

"What? Keep me in a house until I give birth? I am not going to be taken care of, Patrick. I don't need any charity."

He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Maddie smiled at her son.

"There's a lot to figure out. You both live in different states, and that's an issue. Right now, I think you should both let the news sink in and try not to make any decisions just yet."

Robin nodded.

"Why don't you take me back to the hotel and then come back and talk to Robin some more? I don't think your mother needs to be a part of these conversations. Besides, I'm tired."

Robin smiled at her.

"You don't have to go."

"I know, but it's time," she smiled and stood up. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be nice," Robin said as Patrick looked at her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure."

They left and Robin sighed.

This was a mess.

There was a knock on her door and she was surprised.

"Did you forget something?"

"Robin?"

"Jason?" Robin said, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about the baby you're carrying. It's mine, isn't it?"

XXXX

"Don't pressure her," Maddie told Patrick as he drove her back to the hotel. "Talk to her and see what she really wants. You need to be honest, too."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want from her? Do you want to be with her? Do you care about her above anything else? When you think of her, what's the first thing that comes to mind? If it isn't happiness, then you need to be careful. She doesn't need to be taken care of. She deserves happiness."

"And I don't?" Patrick asked as he pulled into the lot.

"Really? Do you think that's what I meant?" Maddie looked at him.

"No," he sighed. "I just don't know what's right."

"Go back and just listen to her. I think you know what you want, but it's early. You'll figure it out in time. I'll talk to you in the morning."

He watched her walk in and he made his way back to Robin's place.

XXXX

"You need to leave. I'm tired and I don't want to get into this with you," Robin said as Jason stood in her kitchen.

"I have a right to be involved," he said.

"This isn't your baby. Use your brain, Jason. We didn't have sex for about three months before you left because I was sick. We've been apart for another three months. I am not 6 months pregnant. You have no tie to me and none to this child. Now please leave."

He sighed.

"Robin, we need to talk."

"No we don't. You said everything to me when you left. That was your choice and to be honest, it was the best thing you could have done. We weren't meant to be. Now please go."

"I was wrong," he began.

"Who told you about this?"

"What? Why does it matter?"

"Who? Who told you?"

"Your mom called me. She knew she couldn't be here, so she wanted me to be able to help you."

Robin shook her head.

"Unbelievable."

"Look, you and I both know that you weren't with anyone else. You wouldn't tell your mom who the father is and I think you are scared to admit it's me."

"Oh my God!" Robin stared at him. "We haven't had sex in months. What the hell don't you understand about conception? You may think you're all that, but even your sperm isn't magical. I need for you to leave," she said and walked to the door, opening it.

Jason crossed his arms.

"I want to be with you. I want us to try again."

"Get out."

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing, Robin. We had a good thing going."

She cursed her tears and held the door open.

"I'll call the police if you don't leave."

"Robin? Is everything okay?" Patrick asked as he walked up to the door.

"Please come in," she said.

Patrick walked in and eyed Jason.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

"We're done here. Please go."

"Robin, please," he said and walked to her, grabbing her arm. She backed away and Patrick walked closer.

"I'm pretty sure she asked you to leave."

Jason looked at him.

"I'll be back."

He left and Robin closed and locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked her.

"Yeah," she rubbed her arms and walked to the couch, sitting down.

"Who was that?"

"Jason."

"Oh."

Robin looked at him and smiled.

"I think you should run while you still can. You can see I'm a box of crazy. Or at least I attract it."

He smiled.

"I don't think so. I think you're quite surprising."

She looked at him and then turned away.

"So what is the plan? How long are you both going to be here?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what to do."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I know the feeling."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

"Will you have dinner with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I saw some groceries and we both know I can cook, so what do you say? Can I make us something to eat?"

Robin felt her stomach flutter as he looked at her.

"That would be nice."

"Okay. Why don't you rest and I'll take care of everything."

She watched as he went into the kitchen and she put some music on and set the table. She grabbed a bottle of wine and some juice for her and she sat down on the couch.

"Okay, it's not much, but it will be ready soon," he said as he came into the family room.

"It smells great," she said as she poured him some wine. "I'd offer you a beer, but I don't have any."

"This is fine," he smiled.

"You're mom is great," she said. "It's clear how much she loves you and how much you love her. I envy that."

"She's pretty much the strongest woman I know. She's had a lot to handle in life and she does it with grace. We may not always agree, but I know she's here for me, no matter what."

Robin was quiet and Patrick sighed.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"Don't be sorry. I think it's awesome. I haven't really had someone who had my back. I thought it was Maxie, but it's clear that isn't true."

"I really think she meant well," Patrick said. "She's scared."

"It doesn't matter. My personal business is just that; mine. She crossed a line and well intentioned or not, it was wrong."

"It was," he said. "But I just think she's scared."

"I am capable of taking care of myself. I know the risks, but I am not willing to give up on this baby without giving it a chance. Why is that such an impossible thing to understand?"

"It's not."

She wiped her face and looked at him.

"Have you thought about what this means for you? Being a father?"

He was taken aback by the question.

"To be honest, I hadn't thought about it much before. I mean, I planned on getting married, so I think it was definitely on the horizon, but after Lisa, I kind of gave up on having that life."

"I can imagine that really threw your life plans."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "How about you? Did you want kids?"

She smiled.

"I did. I do. I guess I thought maybe now that I was diagnosed with MS, my chances were gone. I was pretty sure my life would look drastically different than it does. I never expected to be pregnant now. I never expected to meet you. I certainly never expected to do what we did."

He smiled.

"I enjoyed what we did. Each time."

She blushed.

"So did I."

"Do you regret any of this? Meeting me? Being with me?" he asked.

"No," she said without hesitation. "You made me remember that I'm more than this disease. After Jason left, I figured that no man would find me desirable. I guess I worried I would be alone, and not by choice."

"That prick isn't the barometer of men. I hope you know he was wrong."

She looked at him and her hair fell around her shoulders.

"I do. It's just hard to change a negative opinion. I guess I should thank you for that. You seemed to genuinely like me."

"I do," he said and reached to tuck her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't pretend, Robin. I wanted what happened just as much as you did."

She closed her eyes at his touch and he leaned in to press his lips against hers.

His hands were around her body and she moved to wrap her arms around him. He lifted her so she was sitting on his lap and his hands moved to cup her behind.

The timer went off indicating the food was ready and they both broke apart, breathless.

Robin moved off his lap and sat there while he went to get the food.

What was happening to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I would love some reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

"I can't believe you made this from stuff in my cupboard," Robin said as she ate the casserole.

"It's pretty simple. Mac and cheese with some veggies. I used to make it for my sister when we were home alone," he said and then was quiet.

"Your sister? You have a sister?"

Patrick sat back.

"No. I didn't mean to say that."

Robin was confused.

"Okay, but it sounded like you did."

"Just drop it," he said angrily as he stood up. "I should go."

"Patrick, I'm sorry if I upset you," Robin stood up and walked to him. "You don't have to leave."

He was looking out the window in the kitchen and when he turned to her, his eyes were wet.

"She died when she was ten. I have never told anyone about her."

"What? Why not? What happened?"

He wiped his face and shook his head.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," she said. "How about we finish dinner? Please?"

He sighed and then nodded.

They ate in silence for a minute and then Robin's phone rang.

"It's Maxie," she said.

"You should answer it."

"No. I'm not ready to talk to her. She betrayed my trust in so many ways. Now Jason knows and he thought he was the father and he's not going to leave me alone."

Patrick looked at her.

"Is there a chance he is?"

"What? No," she said. "We haven't slept together in six months."

"So how could he think he was the father?"

"Because he's a moron and because my mother doesn't believe anyone else would be with me."

She got up and walked to the couch.

"This is humiliating. Maybe you should just go."

"Why wouldn't anyone be with you? You're beautiful and smart and giving and incredibly sexy. I don't understand."

She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't notice me until you dumped a bucket of paint on my head. I'm not 'write home to mom' material, Patrick. Don't pretend that I am."

"I noticed you when I saw you on the towel writing in your journal. I asked if you were okay and you stared at my crotch."

"No I didn't," she said, incredulously.

He stared at her.

"Well in my defense, I was lying down and you were standing. It was eye level."

"So you admit you stared at my crotch," he said as he leaned in closer to her.

"I admit that I looked up and it was in my range of sight."

"I see," he said.

"Well I couldn't, because your crotch was in my face."

They were quiet and then they both burst out laughing.

"This is such a mess," she said as she ran her hand through her hair. "What are we going to do? I mean, seriously, what do we do next?"

He ached to kiss her.

"What do you want to do? I know you have ideas."

She stared at his lips as he spoke. Embarrassed, she looked down.

"Um, I don't know."

"Are you staring at my crotch again?"

Her head snapped up and she saw his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Shut up."

"Make me," he said.

"What are you, two?"

"Oh no, I'm all man," he said. "And you are all woman."

She reached to his cheek and stroked his stubble covered cheek.

"We can't just do this."

He leaned in closer to her.

"Do what?"

"Make everything physical."

"We haven't had sex in two months," he said. "That's hardly making everything physical."

"I haven't seen you in two months," she said. "But I can't do casual, Patrick. What happened before was isolated because we both thought it was a one-time thing. Do you want more? Are you only with me because of the baby? I'm scared."

He sat back.

"Of what?"

"I just got out of a relationship and it sucked. Jason did a lot to damage my self esteem and I am incredibly attracted to you, and what I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for him, but I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to be reckless."

"You forget what I went through," he said. "What Lisa did was horrible. I mean, looking back now, I realize I didn't really love her, but she used me. She used my best friend. She made a laughing stock out of me and then she had the audacity to pretend everything was okay. I am not looking for another heartache, Robin. I don't want to go through that again."

"So we're both in relatively the same place," she said.

"Yeah," he looked at her.

"I don't think I can just up and move," she said. "I may not have a lot, but this is my home. I don't know what I could afford in rent by you. I don't want to be stupid and pick up everything to move for a man."

He was surprised she was even considering it.

"You would move?"

She sighed.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it? I mean you have a life and friends and family. I have no place there, Patrick. But I don't want this child to not know its father. I know what that's like. I don't want to do that."

"You never said anything about your father," he began.

"Forget I said anything now," she said. "I'm tired and this has been nice, but I think I need to think about things. Maybe we call it a night?"

"What if I moved here?" he said.

She froze.

"You would do that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I would if it meant things would be easier for you. I'm scared to miss anything. I don't want to leave and then get a phone call when you hit milestones. I want to be with you."

"You hardly know me. You can't uproot your life for the unknown."

"I know that you're smart and capable. I know that you love your family and friends despite them letting you down, repeatedly. I know that you don't trust easily and you were hurt by what happened. Not because you loved him so much, but because you showed him a vulnerability with your health issues and he threw it in your face. I know you're tenacious and giving and you have good morals and ideas," he wiped the tears which slipped from her eyes.

"I know you have the sexiest curves and the most beautiful body. I know sex with you is far better than anything I could have ever imagined and I know, no matter what happens, I will never regret being with you. Time is relative. I dated Lisa for months and she was vile. I don't think I need so much time. I know what I feel. I know what I want."

"Patrick," she began when his mouth was on hers.

"I want you," he whispered as he stood up and reached for her.

"I'll move," she said. "I want to. Your mother needs you and I think I might need the change. I'll look at temporary apartments, so if it doesn't work out, I won't stay."

"Let's make decisions tomorrow," he said. "It's been a long day and night."

She nodded and he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave. If I stay, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

She smiled.

"I don't have a problem with that."

He paused and she took his hand, leading him to her bedroom.

Robin turned and pulled her shirt off, standing in front of him in her bra and pants.

He pulled his shirt off and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay? You just got out of the hospital," he said.

She walked to him and began to unzip his pants.

"I'm fine. I want this. I want you," she said.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately as she pushed his pants down. He stepped out of them and gently picked her up in his arms, walking the few steps to the bed and laying her down.

She bit her lip as he moved to pull her pants off before he joined her on the bed. His warm breath tickled her ear as he moved his lips over her flesh, tasting every inch of her as he moved to unclasp her bra and free her beautiful breasts.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he pressed her breasts together and massaged her nipples.

She covered his hands with her own and moaned as he captured her lips with his own.

"What are you doing to me," he asked as he looked at her.

She smiled as her hands moved across his chest.

"I keep asking myself the same thing," she murmured as she lifted her hips for him to pull her panties off.

He pulled his own underwear off and moved over her as she opened her legs for him.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he pushed into her at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Oh, shit," she said as he moved.

He cradled her body as he made love to her and he felt such a profound sense of protection come over him.

She was just that important to him.

How could this have happened so fast?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Robin felt so warm and toasty as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and remembered why.

She was sleeping in Patrick's arms.

The memories of their night together played in her mind and she went to move, but his arms tightened.

"Don't go yet," he whispered.

Smiling, she looked up at him.

"How long have you been awake?"

His stubble screamed sex appeal to her and she had to look away.

"A little while. I was watching you sleep. I guess that sounds creepy, now that I say it out loud."

She smiled and took a deep breath.

"I don't usually sleep in the nude."

"Well after what we did, I don't think either one of us had the energy to put clothes on. Besides, the feel of your skin against mine is incredibly erotic."

She blushed and ran her fingers across his chest as her head lay on his shoulder.

"Last night was pretty amazing," she said. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

He chuckled.

"Me too."

She sighed and his fingers ran through her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I guess I'm just waiting for the next shoe to drop."

"I'm not wearing any shoes, so I think everything has dropped," he said.

She moved to sit up more and she ran her hand through her long hair.

"We should get up. Your mom is probably wondering where you are."

He nodded.

"I should go back to the hotel and shower. All of my clothes are there, anyway."

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"I can call you after I find out what my mom wants to do."

"Okay," she said and watched as he got up. His tall frame beckoned to her and she had to look away.

"You're sure you'll be okay alone?" he asked as he pulled his clothes on.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm good."

"Okay. Lock the door behind me," he said and she got up, holding the sheet around her. She walked him to the door and he turned to her.

"Thank you for last night," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She blushed again and wondered when she became so much like a teen.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

He left and she locked the door.

Time to take a cold shower.

XXXX

"So, what decisions have you made?" Maddie asked as she and Patrick met in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He didn't tell her he spent the night, but she seemed to know.

She knew everything.

"She wants to move out by us," he said. "On a trial basis."

Maddie raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, she does? But her life is here."

"I know, but she said it was better than me moving. She doesn't want me to leave you alone and I don't want to leave, either."

"Since when did I become 100?"

"Mom, you know what we mean. I love being close to you and the inn needs a lot of help. I also think Robin likes being around you."

Maddie sighed.

"I like her too," she said. "But she needs to consider everything. How much do you know about each other? Have you told her all about yourself? Does she know about Allison?"

He sighed.

"I almost slipped last night and told her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Come on, mom," he said. "What's the point of going into everything?"

Maddie crossed her arms.

"Because it's a part of you, Patrick. She was here and she was real. If you really care about Robin and you decide to truly let her into your life, then you need to be honest about things. Secrets kill relationships."

"Yeah, I know," he said bitingly, thinking of Lisa. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I'm just saying that moving her across the country and not telling her everything might backfire. I think you might also discover that having someone to talk to can be liberating."

He sipped his coffee and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Does she have any other family? I mean we know about her mom, but is there anyone else? Any ex boyfriends? What about her job?"

His head hurt from the stress and he knew she was right.

This wasn't smart.

Maybe they should just try a long distance relationship for now.

XXXX

Robin finished the dishes from last night's dinner and was cleaning up the family room when the doorbell rang.

She wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

She wiped her hands and opened the door.

"Maxie, I'm not up for talking," she said as she looked at her friend.

"You won't answer my calls. I need to explain myself," she said tearfully. "Please let me in."

Robin moved aside and Maxie came in.

"I was scared for you. I don't want you to die."

"Okay, thanks," Robin said. "Please go."

"Stop acting like this!" Maxie said. "You had a one night stand and now your life is in jeopardy. How are you so flippant about that?"

Robin thought to herself how Patrick was so much more than a one-night stand.

"I'm not angry because you have an opinion, Maxie. I'm furious because you went to my mother. You, of all people, know how much that would hurt me."

"I was scared!" Maxie said. "You won't listen to reason."

"Do you know what she did?" Robin asked. "She called and told Jason. He came over here demanding to know if it was his child."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the same reason you called her. Because neither one of you have any respect for me."

Maxie felt terrible.

"That's not true," she said. "I'm sorry. I was wrong and I don't know how to fix it."

Robin sighed.

"I need time. I need to let everything sink in. I need you to let me figure this out."

"Okay, but you won't do anything without telling me, will you?"

Robin raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going to do what's best for me and this baby. Now please let me finish cleaning."

"What are you thinking? What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to move. I'm not sure yet."

"What?" Maxie asked in a high-pitched voice. "You can't move away for a man. What is wrong with you? What if he's taking advantage of you? What if he cuts you off from everyone who loves you?"

Robin felt her anger grow.

"I think you've done that already. Now I'm not an idiot and I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I need for you to respect that. We're done here."

Maxie paused and then walked to the door Robin held open.

"Okay. I love you."

"Goodbye Maxie," Robin said and closed the door.

She let her tears fall as the stress of the conversation came out.

How did everything get so messed up?

XXXX

Patrick made his way back to Robin's apartment with determination on his face. His mom had booked her flight back to South Carolina and he dropped her off at the airport.

His flight was tomorrow.

He texted Robin that he was coming over and she said it was fine. He hoped she was feeling okay. He hoped this was right.

When she opened the door, he worried she looked stressed.

Of course, so did he.

"Hi," she smiled. "Come on in."

He did and saw she had a bunch of papers on the dining room table next to her computer.

"What's all this?" he walked over.

"Oh, I was just looking at apartments and job opportunities in South Carolina."

He put his hands in his pockets and was quiet.

She closed her laptop and turned to him.

"What's going on? You seem different."

He sighed.

"I don't think you should move. I think you should take some time. We both should."

"Oh," she said softly, trying to hide her shock.

"I just think we need to take things slowly. There's so much we don't know about each other and I think giving it time is better. I'm heading back home tomorrow and we can maybe gain some perspective. Maybe we can talk after a few days and see how things go?"

She rubbed her arms and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for coming by. I'm going to head out and run some errands. Have a safe flight home."

"Robin, don't be like that. We can spend the day together."

She raised her eyebrows at him and chuckled.

"I don't do well with being told what to do. You came over here and had your mind made up. You are going back and you don't want me there. You made yourself clear and I hear you. You're totally entitled to think and feel however you want."

Patrick went to say something when she shook her head.

"But now you want me to drop everything and spend the day with you? I just don't think that's a good idea. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I have a lot of decisions to make and I think you're right. I should make them alone."

"That's not what I said," he began.

"It's fine," she smiled and sat down. "You're a great guy and I appreciate your honesty. I just have a lot on my mind, okay? I would really like for you to go."

He noticed her hands trembling and her pale appearance worried him.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Patrick, stop! I have MS and stress makes it worse. It won't go away, no matter how hard I want it to, so I will just deal with it. Please go."

"Can I call someone for you?" he asked in a pathetic attempt to help.

"Got my phone right here. I'm good," she said.

"Right. Okay. I'll call you later."

She didn't say anything and he stood there for a minute before he walked out.

Robin got up and locked the door before she walked back to the dining room table.

She was making a change.

If not North Carolina, than somewhere else.

She simply couldn't stay here. Maxie and her mom and Jason would be relentless.

A smiled covered her face as she finally had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick sat in his hotel room the next morning and debated going back over to see Robin. He hadn't talked to her since he walked out of her apartment the afternoon before and she wasn't returning his calls.

He didn't know what to do. He thought he did the right thing by making them slow things down. He was terrified she would uproot her whole life and then decide he wasn't worth it. His mother was right. This was moving too fast.

But she was pregnant with his child and her health was at risk. As slow as they may want to move, those facts weren't changing.

Maybe moving slower wasn't an option?

Maybe he didn't even want it to be?

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it quickly, hoping it was her.

"What is your itinerary? Will be there to meet you at airport."

He smiled and replied to his mom.

"Can get a car. No need to pick me up. Big boy."

"Always my baby. Give me itinerary."

Patrick chuckled and gave her the flight number.

"Thank you. See you in a few hours."

He put his phone away and sighed.

There was a banging on his door that startled him.

"Robin?" he asked as he opened it.

Maxie came into the room.

"Is she here?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Robin. She's gone. I need to know what you did with her."

"What do you mean gone? I didn't do anything with her."

"She's furious with me, which I get, but she never stays angry with me this long. I'm kind of a challenge to deal with and she always knows that I mean well," Maxie rambled as she paced in Patrick's room. "I let her cool off. I went to see her and when I got there, she was gone. A bunch of her clothes were gone. Her fridge was empty. What did you do?"

"What? How is that possible?" Patrick asked as his anxiety grew.

"That's what I want to know. You came into her life and now she's gone. I'm going to call the police."

Patrick sighed.

"Maxie, stop. If she left, it was her choosing. I didn't kidnap her or do anything to her. You are welcome to look around."

"But that's just it. You did do something. You used her and got her pregnant and now she hates me."

"Excuse me? I did not use her and your issues with Robin are because you went to her mother when you knew how much she would hate that. Don't barge into my room and accuse me of doing something you did yourself. My relationship with Robin is none of your business."

Maxie looked at him.

"She told you what I did?"

"Yeah. She was really pissed off."

Maxie sat down on the couch.

"I know. I was wrong, but I was scared. She hasn't been doing well with this diagnosis and after Jason dumped her, she was so upset. I mean, he's a tool and she didn't really love him, but the idea that people would judge her was too much for her. She has always been so independent and she hates when people make decisions for her."

Patrick felt sick because he realized that's just what he had done.

"I mean, I told her mom about the pregnancy because I was scared, but as my husband pointed out, I took that choice away from Robin. Her mom has never been there for her and all I did was give her fuel to come after Robin with more judgment. I know how she hates that. Jason did the same thing. He wanted to control every aspect of Robin's life and when he couldn't, he left her."

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

Maxie sighed.

"When Robin found out she had MS, Jason freaked out because he didn't know what to expect. He was afraid she would end up in a wheelchair or incapacitated somehow."

"So what? He dumped her because of that? Who the fuck does that? What if he was injured in some way? She would never do that to him," Patrick said.

Maxie smiled.

"Jason isn't the most compassionate man. He has certain ideals about life and he didn't want to start something he wasn't sure would end well."

"That's a crock of shit and you sound like you're defending him. What is wrong with all of you?" Patrick asked angrily. "People get sick and need help and it's disgusting to think a family would abandon them."

Maxie sensed there was something deeper behind his words.

"I'm not saying I agree with him. I'm just saying," she paused.

"What? What are you saying?" Patrick asked angrily.

"It's hard to know what the future will bring," Maxie said. "It's good to take time and figure out what you want."

Patrick was fuming. He was so angry with himself for not following his heart and doing what he knew was right.

He came over to her place and told her what would happen without giving her an option to figure things out. He did just what everyone else had done.

"I need to catch my plane, so you should go," he said.

Maxie stood up and looked at him.

"If you hear from her, will you let me know?"

Patrick didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie and he just wasn't sure.

"Goodbye Maxie."

She walked out and he finished packing up before he headed out to the airport.

He needed to figure out his next move.

XXXX

Robin stood in the hospital and waited for her records. She was collecting everything she could to take with her.

She was going to move to South Carolina and start a new life whether or not Patrick wanted to be with her. She was adamant about her child knowing him and she didn't want to do anything to hinder that.

She was going to get settled and figure out how to move forward, but she was sure this was right. She would have her apartment packed up later because she was paid through the next month.

A new start was just what she needed.

The nurse gave her the packet of records and she thanked her before leaving.

XXXX

"So you have no idea where she is?" Maddie asked Patrick as he sat in the airport waiting to board his plane.

"No. She moved somewhere and didn't tell anyone. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, mom. Sometimes I need to just go with my instincts, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I think you listened to me and it was wrong. It's just that uprooting yourself for a man, even one as amazing as you are, can backfire. I just wanted to protect you from being hurt again."

Patrick smiled.

"I'm a grown man, mom. I have to be able to make my own decisions."

She mixed the peach cobbler she was making for his arrival and smiled.

"I know. I love you. I'm making a nice dinner for you and we can talk some more, okay?"

He saw they were boarding and he stood up.

"I'll be there. I have to board now. I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXXXX

Robin was exhausted as she raced to the gate. It was final call for boarding and she almost missed the plane.

There were still things she needed to take care of, but it would wait. She had set up a freelance writing job for once she was settled and that gave her comfort.

"Are you okay?" the flight attendant asked as she bent over to catch her breath as she handed her boarding pass over.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled. "Just haven't run in a while."

The attendant smiled and handed Robin her pass.

She walked onto the plane and was happy to see there were still people getting settled.

She checked her seat number and was happy to see it was a window. She made her way to the row and couldn't see beyond the large man in the aisle in front of her.

Her legs were aching and she needed to sit down.

"Excuse me," she said to him as he was trying to put his bag in the overhead compartment.

He turned and knocked into her when she tripped and fell into the lap of the man on the aisle seat of her row.

"Oh, excuse me," she said and looked at him.

"Robin?"

"Patrick?"

She scrambled to her feet and looked at the seat number.

"Unbelievable," she muttered as she walked in and sat down by the window, leaving a seat between them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She took out her ear buds and looked at him.

"I'm going to listen to my music and sleep, so excuse me."

"Robin, please talk to me for a minute. Maxie said you moved out. What's happening?"

"Is there nothing that's private anymore? My business is my business, Patrick. I don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to relax on this flight, okay?"

He sighed as the plane began to taxi.

The flight was two hours long.

He would give her a few minutes before he tried again.

Robin looked out the window and fought back her tears.

She was frustrated and tired and overwhelmed.

She was also happy to see him and that made her angry.

How did she allow him to get to her?

No matter what, she was determined to move on.

Alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

"Robin, can we please talk?" Patrick asked after they were about a half hour into the flight. She had been staring out the window and he was trying to respect her space.

"I don't think we need to talk," she said as she turned and looked at him. "I think you said we needed space and I'm not trying to be a jerk about it, but I think I agree. It's unfortunate we are here stuck together for the ride, but once we land, I'll be out of your hair."

"Can I ask why you are flying to South Carolina?"

She sighed.

"I won't bother you, so don't worry."

"Would you stop being like this? Please?" he asked exasperated. "I thought we were past this."

She glared at him and then sighed.

"I don't want to talk about my plans. I don't want you involved. I don't want any more advice. I'm counting on myself and nobody else."

"That's sad," he said shrugged when she looked at him. "I'm just saying that you have people you can count on and I think you should do that?"

"Really? Like who? I'm not sure I can think of anyone at the moment," she said and turned to look out the window.

"Okay, I deserved that one, but I just worried we were going too fast. I didn't want to never speak to you again, I just wanted you to think."

"I know. You came over and instructed me all about how things should be. I don't think that's really what I need. I appreciate your concern, but you can move forward on your own and find a life that makes you happy, okay?"

"So that's it? You're through with me?" he asked bitingly.

She ran her hand over her face and sighed.

"Patrick, you can't have everything you want. I am an independent woman and I don't like being told what to do. I have very few people who I can rely on and it doesn't matter if you feel that's okay or not. You can't dictate things and expect me to fall in line. We didn't have a discussion; you came over and told me your decision. I get it and it's fine, but you need to let me move forward. Just because you want things to be a certain way doesn't mean I agree."

"What if I was wrong? What if I was scared? What if I want to take it back?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you scared? Of what?"

He was quiet and shrugged.

"I don't know. Making such a huge commitment maybe?"

She nodded.

"I hear you, but then you should have said that. You gave me whiplash, Patrick. You came over and were so sure this was what you wanted. We spent an amazing night together and planned to see each other the next day. I was happy and for the first time in forever, I was excited about what the future might hold."

He listened as she continued.

"Then you came back the next day and with no explanation, said you were leaving and needed perspective. You told me that maybe after a few days we could talk. You didn't ask if I agreed. You didn't ask if I had any thoughts about it. You didn't tell me what happened to cause you to change your mind."

"My mom made some good points," he mumbled.

"What? Your mom told you to leave? I thought she liked me," she said and hated how much that bothered her.

"She does. She is worried," he said. "She didn't want you to resent me. She knows how hurt I was before and she didn't want me to be hurt again."

"And she figured I would hurt you?"

"She thought it was presumptuous of me to have you uproot your whole life to move to a new state because of me. She worried you would be upset that you left everything and with everything going on with your health, it might not be the best thing for you to be so far away from home."

Robin had to admit that it made sense.

"You're quiet," he said. "Say something, please."

"I guess that makes sense if this were a normal relationship. It's just that none of this has been normal. We met under crazy circumstances and I never thought I would see you again. I also realized quickly that I wasn't okay with that. When I saw Lisa, I was furious that I had been used and hurt because I realized just how much I liked you. When I came home, I was in a dark place and when my health took a turn for the worst, I didn't care."

He felt his eyes fill with tears.

"That's not okay, Patrick. My life has never, ever been contingent on a man. What Jason did by walking out on me was show me that I need to rely on myself. I am not weak and I don't make decisions based on impulse. I didn't want this child to be away from you. I didn't want to go through this pregnancy alone and I thought you deserved to be included whether we were together or not. I booked a job writing for the local paper and I thought I would settle out here for a while. It's not a big deal and I don't need you to worry about me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let my mom convince me to say what I did. I want to be with you and I want to be involved in every part of this pregnancy. I should have handled all of this differently. I would really like to start over."

She looked down and then smiled.

"I'm pregnant. We can't really start over."

He laughed.

"Well, I never adequately wooed you, so I think a new start in a new city will be awesome."

"Woo? What year are you from?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm just saying that you deserve to be treated better. I plan on showing you what a real man should do."

She blushed as he took her hand.

"Is that right?"

The plane hit some turbulence and she squeezed his hand.

"It's okay," he smiled. "Totally normal."

"Sorry. I'm a little bit of a nervous flyer."

The fasten your seatbelt light came on and she closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

He rubbed her hand and she tried to relax.

"We'll be there soon, okay?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Put your seatbelt on."

He ignored her and kept talking.

"My mom told me I should tell you about my sister."

Robin smiled.

"I would like that."

He nodded.

"Okay. Her name was Allison and," he was cut off when the plane suddenly dropped and he was thrown up, smacking his head on the top of the plastic bins. He fell back into his seat as blood fell from his temple. People were screaming and Robin felt her panic as she tried to reach for him.

"Patrick? Are you okay?" she asked as she scrambled to reach for him. She moved to the middle seat and quickly buckled herself in.

He was knocked out cold and she reached to fasten his seatbelt as the oxygen fell from the panels.

They were instructed to cover their faces and she did before she placed one on him.

The plane continued to have trouble and she held his head to her and prayed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

His brown eyes opened and he saw a pair of concerned brown eyes facing him.

"Mom?"

Maddie smiled.

"Welcome back," she said. "You gave me quite a scare."

He tried to remember what happened but it was all a blank.

"How do you feel?"

"Kind of spacey. What happened?"

"The plane you were in had an emergency landing. The engines cut out and the nose gear didn't drop. It's a miracle nobody died. You've been unconscious for three days."

"Plane crash?" he mumbled and suddenly he remembered.

"Robin?" he said and went to get up.

"No, lay back," she said.

"Where is she? I need to see her?"

"As far as I know she is in New York," Maddie said. "I just told you that you were in a plane crash. I thought I lost you," she said as her tears fell.

"No, Robin was with me," he said. "She was on the plane. I need to find her."

"Patrick, you left her in New York, remember? We talked and you decided to give her space."

Patrick felt his panic build.

"No, please, mom, please listen to me. She was on the plane with me. She was sitting by the window. She has to be here."

Maddie sighed.

"I'll call her house and see if she answers."

"She isn't going to answer!" he yelled. "I'm going to find her," he went to get up and realized he couldn't.

"You have a broken leg and a severe concussion. You almost died. I think you're confused and you need to relax."

His heart raced as he looked at her.

"Mom please, if you can just see if she's in the hospital. Humor me. Pretend I'm crazy; I don't care. I want to see the list of people here. You said nobody died, right? Please tell me," he said as the nurse came in and gave him a sedative.

"It was a hard landing and many people had broken bones and other injuries. The plane dropped before it came in. The engines cut out and it was a miracle they were able to land it in one piece. Someone was able to put your oxygen mask on and that saved your life. The cabin lost pressure and some people are in serious shape because of that."

"Robin must have done it. She saved me. Please find her," he said as the sedation began to take over.

Maddie watched him fall asleep and she held his hand.

He was just confused.

She was so thankful he was alive.

XXXX

Patrick woke up later and felt the pounding in his head. He looked around, but didn't see his mom.

He pushed the call button for the nurse.

"Can I help you?"

"I need help. I need to find my fiancé," he hoped that would work.

"Is she a patient here?"

"She was on the plane with me. Please. I need to know if she's okay."

"I'll be in shortly," the nurse said.

Patrick sat up more and looked at his arms and legs. He had scratches on his arms and his left leg was in a cast up to his knee. He tried to remember what happened. He was talking to Robin and the plane hit some turbulence and then he didn't remember what happened.

What if she was in bad shape? Nobody knew she was on the plane. What if she wasn't identified?

"Excuse me, Mr. Drake? What is the name of your fiancé?" the nurse asked as she walked in.

"Robin Scorpio. She was sitting right next to me."

The nurse looked at him and looked at the list.

"I'm sorry, but no one with that name is on the list of patients. It's possible she wasn't injured."

"Then where is she? If she wasn't hurt, she would be here. Are there any women who haven't been identified?"

"I don't think so, but I'll check again. Please try to relax, okay?"

He nodded and lay back until she left.

He had to find her.

XXXX

Maddie came back in later that evening and brought some of Patrick's favorite foods. She smiled when she saw he was sitting up.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I need to get up. I need to find Robin."

Maddie sighed.

"I checked, Patrick. She wasn't on the plane. She wasn't listed anywhere on any of the lists and when I called Maxie, she said Robin didn't fly anywhere."

Patrick wanted to scream.

"She didn't tell Maxie. She didn't tell anyone. She was furious with Maxie and it was just by chance that we were on the same plane. I don't understand why you don't believe me." 

"I checked, Patrick. Her name should have been on one of the lists. I don't know what else to tell you. You hit your head really hard and I worry maybe you're just confused."

"No, it was real. I know it was real," he said and lay back. "Can you please go? I want to be alone."

Maddie felt terrible, but she didn't know what to tell him.

Robin wasn't there.

XXXX

Panic suffocated her as she tried to get out.

The plane was on fire and she couldn't get out. She couldn't get free.

"No, please," she murmured.

"Robin? Baby can you wake up?"

She opened her eyes and stared into the caring blue eyes she knew so well.

"Jason?"

"You were having the same nightmare," he said and held her hand.

"Right. I couldn't get free," she said and sat up more in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Sore, but okay. Where are we? I remember waking up in the clinic and then everything is fuzzy. Where was I going?"

Jason smiled.

"We were meeting in South Carolina for a vacation before I start my new job. We just found out we were expecting. You don't remember any of that?"

Robin instinctively touched her belly.

"I'm pregnant? How do I not remember that? And the baby is okay?"

"You had a severe concussion and bruised ribs, but thankfully, the baby is fine. I arrived soon after the crash and I found this amazing place to rent while you recuperate. I know how much you hate hospitals. I have a nurse coming by in a few hours to help you with anything you need."

Robin smiled, but something felt off.

She didn't remember things.

"What is the date?"

"February 20, 2017."

"What? No, it's June of 2015. How could I lose so much time?" she asked as she began to panic.

"Shh, you'll remember with time. The doctor said you just need to stay calm and relaxed for the baby. You trust me, don't you? I love you."

She nodded.

"I know. Thank you."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Try to rest. I'll be in the other room."

"Okay," she smiled and closed her eyes.

Jason watched her and then walked into the other room.

It was pure luck that they found his name in her phone.

This was his chance. She didn't remember Patrick.

He would make sure it stayed that way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

"You need to try and cheer up," Maddie told Patrick when she went to pick him up from the hospital. It had been three days since the accident and he was being released.

"Cheer up? Seriously? Something is wrong and nobody believes me. I'll take a cab home, mom. I want to be alone," Patrick said sullenly.

"I believe you, but aside from flying back to try and look for Robin, I don't know what you want me to do. There is no record of her being on the plane and when I called her friend Maxie, she said Robin is fine. I am on your side, Patrick. I want to understand what happened, too."

"What happened is that she was sitting with me on the plane. What happened is that she saved my life. What happened is that she is carrying my child and her health is at risk and somebody is purposely keeping her from me!" he yelled at Maddie.

"Who would do that? Tell me what to do and I'll do it," Maddie said. It broke her heart to see him so upset. She wanted to help, but it seemed so surreal.

"Do you believe me? I need for you to believe me, mom. Do you believe she was on the plane with me?"

Maddie held his gaze.

"I believe you. I want to. It's just that things like this don't happen. People don't just disappear."

Patrick sighed.

"I know. I know this seems crazy, but it's true," he looked at her and his eyes were swimming. "Mom, please. I'm not crazy. She is in trouble and she's carrying my child; your grandchild. You know that if she wasn't on the plane and she heard it went down, she would have checked to see if I was okay. She knew I was on it. She is a kind and caring woman. As angry as she may have been with me, she would be here. You know that."

Maddie nodded.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. Tell me what we should do."

Patrick felt relief flood his body.

"We should see if the airport has security camera of people who boarded the flight? Maybe we can check with the TSA checkpoint? You can't go through airport security undetected. We can start there."

Maddie nodded.

"Okay, but how do we even start? We are just regular citizens, Patrick. How can we get them to look?"

"I don't know. I don't know what else to do, mom. I'm open to ideas."

"Maybe we should try to find her mother? I know Robin was angry with her, but maybe things changed?"

He sighed.

"Maybe. It still doesn't make sense as to why she hasn't checked on me."

"Okay, we'll start with calling the airport. Now please let me take you back to the Inn with me."

"I want to go back to my apartment," he said.

"You can barely get around. Why are you being so stubborn?"

Patrick sighed.

"I need to figure this out, mom. I need to think and I need to do it alone."

Maddie nodded.

"Okay, but I'm bringing you over later for dinner."

He grabbed his crutches and moved to the wheelchair.

"Fine. Now can we please go?"

She picked his bag up and froze.

"Mom? What is it?"

"She was moving, right? You said she was moving out here."

"Right. So?"

"So she had to have luggage on board. Even if it wasn't everything, you know she must have checks bags. The airlines told us we could come get the luggage in a few days. That's today. I'll drop you off and go to the airport."

Patrick felt the first glimmer of hope.

"No, I'm going with you. This might be the break we need. We need to go now."

She handed him the bag and squeezed his shoulder.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, okay? I promise."

He nodded.

He had to find her.

XXXXX

Robin stood under the hot spray from the shower and let the water fall over her. She ran her fingers through her hair and rinsed the shampoo away.

They were still in South Carolina because the doctor didn't want her to fly. Jason had wanted to leave, but he was staying until it was safe.

They were in a very nice Inn that he had found after they left the initial place they were in after the accident.

The weather was nice and she was enjoying the scenery. There was something familiar about the whole area, but she didn't know why.

She had never been there before.

She stood under the water and began to feel off.

Her arms and legs felt heavy and she had trouble turning the shower off.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she managed to get out of the tub and sit on the closed toilet seat.

What was wrong with her? Her legs were shaking and she felt like she couldn't stand.

"Jason? Jason?" she cried and waited, but he didn't come.

She thought he was here, but maybe he went out?

She needed air. Maybe it was just too hot?

Was this a strange pregnancy symptom?

She held onto the counter and made her way to the door, opening it and feeling the rush of cool air come into the room.

She walked into the bedroom and fell to the floor before she got to the bed.

"Just relax," she said to herself. "Just breathe."

She closed her eyes and felt herself drifting to sleep.

XXXX

" _You can go in," he said._

" _I feel like I should go. This isn't safe."_

 _He smiled and crossed his arms, his biceps bulging._

" _It's a shower. Are you afraid of water?"_

" _No, but maybe this is your M.O. Dump paint on unsuspecting women and then take them home to "shower". I don't want to become the woman from psycho."_

 _Patrick laughed and shrugged._

" _My mother is alive and well and not rocking as a corpse in a chair upstairs. I don't think I even own a knife and you're too beautiful to kill."_

 _She blushed and raised her eyebrows._

" _So you didn't target me?"_

" _To get you into my shower? Maybe. To dump paint on you? No."_

" _My name is Robin," she said._

 _He smiled._

" _Patrick."_

" _I figure it's harder to murder someone whose name you know."_

XXXX

"Robin? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and stared into the concerned eyes of Jason.

"Oh, I think I fell asleep," she said, her head spinning from that dream.

"In a towel on the floor?" he asked as he helped her up. The towel fell and she shivered as she sat on the bed. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"I was in the shower and I didn't feel well. I got really hot and my body was like lead. I don't know why. Do you think it's some sort of pregnancy issue?"

He knew what it was, but he lied.

That was coming much easier to him lately.

"The doctor said your concussion might be worsened with heat. You must have forgotten that. Next time, maybe you should take a cooler shower."

"He said that?" she asked. "I don't remember."

"Why don't you get into your pajamas and take a nap. I have a surprise on the way."

"What kind of surprise?" she smiled at him.

"You'll see," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't worry about anything, okay?" he said.

"Okay. Thank you."

Jason smiled as he walked out.

As soon as he closed the door, his expression changed.

If she kept having symptoms, he was going to have to tell her about her MS. He didn't want to do that. He needed to keep her in the dark.

About everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would really appreciate some reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Robin woke up about an hour later, and she felt much better. The heaviness in her body was gone and she stretched before she got up and looked around.

It was a cute little Inn and it had a 'homey' feel to it.

It was like one big deja vu moment.

"Robin? Are you awake?" Jason knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in," she smiled as she smoothed her hair down.

Jason smiled as he came in with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said and sat down on the bed, placing the tray in front of her.

She looked at the plate of fruit and cheese and took some pineapple.

"This is so sweet, but not necessary. I can make food by myself," she smiled.

"I know, but you almost died. I want to pamper you."

She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I know, and I thank you."

"So the surprise I was talking about is on the way. If you want to get dressed and come out, I think you'll be happy."

"Okay. I'll be right there," she smiled and he walked out.

She felt weird being with him, and she didn't know why. They hadn't been together since the accident, at least intimately. She wasn't feeling well enough, and if she were honest, something just seemed off.

She didn't remember being with him. She didn't remember when they made their baby.

Worse was that she didn't remember the love.

And that broke her heart.

How could she be so cruel as to forget being in love with Jason? She had been dating him, she remembered that, but there was something nagging at her. Something missing.

Something different.

Shaking her head, she got up and pulled on her clothes. Her pants were a tiny bit tighter, and she smiled as she touched her stomach.

"Hi baby," she whispered.

No matter her feelings about Jason, she was in love with this little miracle.

That would never change.

She brushed her hair after she finished getting dressed and walked out into the main area of the large suite.

The doorbell rang and Jason smiled at her.

"Perfect timing."

He went to open the door and Robin's face lit up.

"Maxie!"

Her best friend ran in and hugged her and Robin laughed at her exuberance.

"It's so good to see you! I can't believe you're here and you didn't even tell me you were leaving."

Robin walked to the couch with her and Jason sat at the table.

"I didn't? That seems weird," she said.

"I planned this as a surprise. You were flying here for a new job, and I planned to meet you later. We didn't tell anyone yet," Jason said.

Maxie was confused.

"Wait, you planned this?" Maxie asked him.

"Right," Robin smiled. "My memory is a little foggy since the accident, but Jason has been amazing. Did you know we were having a baby?"

Maxie turned and glared at Jason who shot her a look to keep quiet.

"I know that you're pregnant," she said cautiously and turned back to Robin. "It's amazing. You're going to be a wonderful mother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just tired. I have been feeling a little more off than I think is normal, but the concussion probably took a lot out of me."

Maxie smiled and looked at Jason.

"Apparently it has. Do you mind if I have Jason help me with my bags for a minute?"

"Of course," Robin smiled and sat there while Jason walked outside with Maxie.

As soon as they were a safe distance, Maxie laid into him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She has complete amnesia? She doesn't remember Patrick? You made her think this baby is yours? How could you do this? Patrick is going out of his mind with worry and I told his mother that Robin was fine and didn't want to talk to him. You told me that. You told me she called you and needed help. All of this is a lie!"

"Keep your voice down," Jason hissed. "I love Robin and this is what she wants. She's happy and the doctor said her emotional state is very fragile right now. If I tell her the truth, she could lose the baby. I won't do that. The last thing she remembers is being happy with me and that's how it's going to stay. She thinks she flew out here to take a job and she did. I filled in the rest for her."

"With lies!" Maxie said. "You're a piece of shit if you think this is for Robin's sake. You did this for yourself. I'm telling her the truth."

Jason smirked.

"And then what? She hates you right now, too. Are you willing to risk losing her again? And what if the doctor is right and it causes her to have a setback? Will you forgive yourself?"

Maxie sighed.

"I would risk never speaking to Robin again if it meant she was happy. I was wrong when I told her mother about the pregnancy, and because of that, you found out. That's on me. I will make this right, Jason."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's a promise. I will tell her the truth if you don't. I'll give you a day and if you don't, then I'm taking her home."

"I don't think so," he said. "You forget who you're dealing with," Jason said angrily.

Maxie raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, I think you forget who you're dealing with. You have one day. Now I'm going back in there and I'll act like everything is fine, for her health and the health of the baby, but tomorrow, I am telling her the truth."

Jason watched as she walked back to the house.

He would not allow that to happen.

XXXXX

Patrick and Maddie got back to his penthouse apartment and Patrick sat down on the couch, stretching his leg out.

They had gone to the airport and there were no bags in Robin's name. There was nothing to indicate she had been on the plane.

"You should go home," Patrick said. "It's been a long day and I'm just going to take a nap."

"We'll figure this out, Patrick," Maddie said. She was becoming more and more convinced that something weird was going on. "But we need help."

He sat back and exhaled.

"Who? Who would even know how to look into this? I would fly back to Michigan, but she isn't there. I just don't know who would have done this?"

"Okay, so think for a minute. Who would want to either hurt Robin, or keep her for himself?"

"What do you mean? Any who would think like that?" he looked at her with a smile.

"I read, and I watch a lot of crime shows. Sometimes, it's someone we least expect," Maddie said.

"Well, I doubt it's Lisa, but I guess it could be," he said. The thought of talking to her again made him sick, but he would do anything for Robin.

"What if it's not about you? Who has something to gain if Robin is gone?"

"I don't know," he said. "The people in her life haven't treated with the respect she deserves. I mean, her stupid ex boyfriend dumped her when he found out she had MS. He had the audacity to think this child was his."

They both looked at each other.

"Is he dangerous?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. He came to see Robin and was there when I came over. He seemed like a class 'A' jackass, but nothing more."

"We should see what he's been doing since the crash," Maddie said.

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll call Maxie again, but I don't know that she will tell me anything."

He went to call when his phone rang.

Maddie saw his expression.

"Who is it?"

"It's Maxie."

"Well answer it," she smiled.

"Right," he said and picked up the phone. "Maxie?"

"Patrick? I need to talk to you."

"Is it Robin? Can I talk to her? Where is she?"

Maxie looked around her.

"Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you."

"I'm at home. I don't think I can fly right now, but I'll try."

"No. I'm in South Carolina. I'm staying at this cute little Inn off Myrtle Beach. I can come to you if you tell me where to go."

"Why are you here? What is the name of the Inn?"

"Um, I don't know, but it's on North Avenue. I'm here because Robin is here. She is in serious trouble Patrick, and I think it's my fault."

"She's here? She was on the plane, wasn't she?" he said.

Maxie sniffed.

"She was, but she has amnesia. She doesn't remember you at all."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

"I knew it!" Patrick said as tears of relief filled his eyes. "I knew she was there. I knew something was wrong."

Maddie felt terrible for ever doubting him and she hugged him tightly.

"You're right. I'm so happy we know something now."

He nodded and exhaled, this news hitting him hard.

"She's staying here, mom. I need to go get her. I need to make sure she's okay."

"You heard what Maxie said. She doesn't know who you are. She doesn't know what happened. It also sounds like this Jason is dangerous. We need to wait for Maxie to come over so we can talk to her."

"So I should just let him take over her life? He dumped her when she was diagnosed. That right there should tell you what kind of a man he is."

Maddie nodded.

"Does she know she's pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maxie said it wasn't safe to talk until she got here."

"Well, then we have to wait. I'm going to pull up the reservations and see if I can pinpoint where he is staying," Maddie said.

Patrick's head was spinning.

There were so many unknowns, but he had one absolute truth.

He would find her.

XXXX

"I don't know why we need to leave so soon. This place is beautiful and the doctor said I shouldn't fly," Robin said after Jason came in and told her they needed to leave. "Besides, Maxie just got here."

"I got some bad news about work and I need to take care of it. I'm not leaving you here alone," Jason said. He knew Maxie was going to reach out to Patrick if he didn't tell the truth and he couldn't take that chance. He would take Robin where they wouldn't find her.

"What happened?"

"The merger I was in charge of is in jeopardy. You know how important this is to me. You helped me with so much of it."

She didn't remember, and she felt badly.

"Why would I have helped? That's not what I do."

He sat down and took her hands in his.

"You saw how lost I was. You wanted to help me and you did. You helped me see where I was wrong and because of you, I am this close to getting what I want."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Then we should go."

He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Do you know when Maxie will be here? I want her to know what's going on."

"She left," he said as he grabbed his things.

"What? She just got here," Robin said, confused.

"I know, but when I told her we were leaving, she decided to head to a spa here on the beach. She said she would call when she can."

"Oh," Robin said and frowned.

That seemed weird.

"Was Matt okay with that? Money has been tight for them," she smiled. "Or at least is was. Maybe things have changed for them, too."

Jason smiled.

"Yeah. Matt got a nice promotion and things are great."

She watched as he went to make some calls and she sighed.

Something just felt off.

She walked into the bedroom and looked around. There was a familiar feeling of comfort everywhere she looked.

It was so weird. She knew she hadn't been there before, but it was so familiar.

She touched the bedspread and a moment flashed in her mind.

" _I think I should go to my room and let you be for the night. My flight leaves tomorrow evening."_

 _He took a leap and brought her hand to his lips._

" _We have tonight. Why don't we spend it together?"_

" _Are you sure?" she asked, needing him to be certain._

" _Oh yes," he smiled. "I'm sure."_

 _She let him lead her to his bedroom and he dimmed the lights as he turned to her._

" _It might be nice to use a bed," he said and she laughed._

" _Yeah, nice."_

 _He walked to her and traced a line across her jaw._

" _You really are incredibly beautiful," he said sincerely._

" _No I'm not," she said. "But you make me feel that way."_

" _You are," he leaned in and kissed her neck. "So beautiful."_

 _She wrapped her arms around him and he walked them to the bed. He stepped back and pulled her t-shirt up and off, revealing her beautiful lace bra._

 _She licked her lips and moved to pull his shirt off and she crawled onto the bed, beckoning to him. He moved over her and pressed his body to hers, his chest flush against her breasts._

" _Your chest is incredibly sexy," she said as she ran her hands over his pecks._

" _Really? I've been told I should wax," he said as he lay next to her._

" _What? Never. It's sexy and rugged and manly," she said. "I love it."_

 _He felt sexy and rugged and manly when she looked at him that way._

" _Thank you," he said._

" _You're welcome," she grinned and they spent a minute just looking into each other's eyes._

 _What was happening to her? Why was he doing this to her?_

" _Hey, you okay?" he asked her softly._

" _I'm okay," she smiled and he sat up, pulling her up with him to a sitting position. He reached to her face and traced a line over her lips, taking his time with each touch._

 _She took her bra off and tossed it to the floor and he laughed when she wiggled her eyebrows._

" _You have the most beautiful chest. How could anyone say differently?"_

" _I was told once that I should get implants," she said._

 _His eyes were wide._

" _I apologize for the whole male race," he said._

"Robin?"

She felt a flush to her face as she turned and looked at Jason.

"Are you okay? You zoned out."

"Oh, yeah," she smiled. "I just feel a little off. I'm going to lay down for a bit before we go."

He walked to her and felt her forehead.

"You feel warm."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm just tired."

He sighed.

He wasn't sure what he would do if they couldn't leave.

At least Maxie was taken care of.

XXXXX

Patrick was waiting for his mom to come back. She went back to the Inn and was looking through the records. He always told her that she needed to finally change the business to digital, but she resisted.

He was incredibly frustrated.

There was a knock on the door and he was surprised.

Grabbing his crutches, he hopped to the door and opened it.

"Where is my wife?"

"I'm sorry? Who are you?" Patrick asked.

"Matt. Maxie is my wife. She is missing. What the hell did you do with her?"

"What do you mean missing? I just talked to her a couple hours ago. She was supposed to be here, but," he stopped when he realized it had been way too long.

"But she didn't show? I knew it. That asshole did something to her," Matt said as he walked into the apartment.

"Come in," Patrick muttered as he closed his door. "Why are you here? She didn't say you were in town."

"She texted me our word. We have an emergency phrase that means something bad is happening and we drop everything to be there. It's not something we throw around and it's serious. She texted me the phrase and now I can't find her. The last thing she said when we spoke before was that she was meeting you. She told me the address and when I got that text, I got on a plane."

"Jason must have done something," Patrick said mostly to himself.

"What does that asshole have to do with any of this?" Matt asked.

Patrick filled him in and Matt sat down.

"He did something to my wife. I have always hated him and Maxie did, too. Robin was always wearing blinders when it came to him. He is a piece of shit."

"Well, we agree on that," Patrick said. "He's convinced her they are together and the baby she's carrying is his."

"What do we do? I have to find her," Matt said.

The door opened and Maddie came in.

"Who is this?" she looked at Matt.

"Maxie's husband Matt. Maxie is missing," Patrick said and looked at Matt. "This is Maddie, my mom."

Maddie sighed.

"We need to go."

"What? Where?"

"Something happened at the main house. I'm afraid now it makes more sense."

"What happened? Is it my wife?"

"I don't know," Maddie said. "It's been labeled a crime scene. I need to find out why."

Patrick got up and grabbed his keys.

"Oh God. What if it's Maxie?" Matt asked.

"Come on, let's go," Patrick said and walked out with them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"I need to go in there," Matt said as they pulled up to the house, which was covered with police. There was an ambulance getting ready to leave.

"I know. Come on," Patrick said as he grabbed his crutches and followed Maddie.

"Maxie? Oh God, are you okay?" Matt asked as he ran to the gurney as it was being wheeled out.

Maxie was unconscious and there was a huge bruise on her head.

"We need to go," the medic said.

"I'm her husband," Matt said. "I'm coming with you."

They nodded and Matt climbed into the ambulance with them.

Patrick watched them drive off and he slowly made his way into the house where Maddie was.

"Mom? What did they say happened?"

"Marie found her tied up in the bathtub when she came to clean. She couldn't wake her up."

"Shit. Jason did this; I know it. Robin could be next. We have to find her."

Maddie nodded.

"I know, but where should we look? How can we find her?"

"I don't know," Patrick said.

He looked around the room and saw nothing that would help him.

His fear was growing as his hope faded and he needed air.

"I'm going for a walk, mom," he said.

"You have a broken leg," Maddie pointed out.

"I just need air. I'll take a golf cart," he said and went out before his tears fell.

He used his crutches until he saw Austin, one of the workers he knew.

"Hey Austin," he smiled.

"Patrick, I heard about the plane crash. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I borrow the cart? I need to head up to the cabin and I'm beat."

"Of course," he said and tossed him the keys. "We're all really glad you're okay."

Patrick smiled and nodded before he went to the cart. It was a sand cart, which was good, because he needed to think, and there was only one place he could think of to go.

XXXX

"I don't understand," Robin said as Martin tried to hurry her to the car so they could leave. Martin was one of Jason's guards and he had come to take Robin because Jason was tied up with the details. "I want to see Maxie. She was coming to have dinner with me and she hasn't shown up. I'm not leaving until I know where she is."

"We have to go. We have tickets and we need to get to the plane," Jason said, trying to hurry her along. Martin knew Maxie wouldn't be joining them. Jason was finishing up with her.

"No, stop."

Martin was pissed off.

"Robin, we need to leave. I don't want to get angry, but you have got to stop saying no to me."

Robin raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I have to stop saying no to you? Or what? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Martin smirked.

"Jason is the father of your baby and I will not let you do anything to jeopardize that."

"I'm not doing anything to jeopardize this baby. How could you even think that? And where do you get off talking to me like that? I think maybe you need to leave and let me figure things out on my own."

She went to walk out when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Ow, you're hurting me," she said and tried to pull away from him.

"You're not going anywhere without me," he said.

Robin looked at him and tried to shove him away when he shoved her against the wall.

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me."

"Why don't you listen to me? I have a job to do and I won't leave you behind. Jason wants you to come to him and I will see to it that you do."

Robin felt dizzy and she didn't know why. She arm was cut from him slamming her against the wall and she felt off.

"Okay. I'm sorry," she said softly. "Please take your hands off of me."

Martin released her and she held her side.

His phone rang and she walked to get her bag while he talked. He turned his back to her when she saw a bookend on the counter and she picked it up, walking to Martin and smashing him on the back of the head.

He crumpled to the ground and she grabbed her bag and ran out of the cabin and into the hot sun.

She had her phone, but she needed to get far away before she did anything else.

She ran until her legs wouldn't move anymore and she collapsed in the hot sun and sand.

"Maxie, please answer," she said as she called. The call went to voicemail and she rubbed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

Looking around, things looked vaguely familiar, although she didn't know why.

She had never been here before.

She wouldn't call Jason.

He was different and she didn't know why.

She also felt that something was fishy with their relationship. They had never talked about having kids.

Jason didn't even seem to want a commitment.

What the hell had changed?

She felt the strength leaving her body and she wasn't sure why.

Could she have heat stroke so soon?

She forced herself to get up and when she saw a cabin u ahead, she figured she would try to make it there.

It was so far away and she was having so much trouble.

There was a cart driving by and she tried to focus.

"Robin?"

She looked into the eyes of an incredibly attractive man.

She suddenly felt safe.

"I need some help," she said before she passed out.

"Shit," Patrick said as he got off the cart and carefully maneuvered to pick her up. He got back into the cart and held her on his lap as he drove the short way to the cabin.

He got her into the cabin and grabbed her bags before locking the door.

She had a cut on her arm and he knew she was overheated. He went to the bathroom and filled the tub with cool water before he went back to her.

He was walking too much on his leg, but this was important.

He picked her up easily in his arms and carried her to the tub, placing her inside with her clothes on.

"What's going on?" she said as the water woke her up. "What are you doing?" she said angrily.

"You were too hot," he said as he stood up and felt the pain through his body.

He stumbled out of the bathroom and into the other room, falling onto the floor and trying to take some deep breaths.

Robin sat up and felt better, but she was concerned about the man.

"Excuse me," she said as she got up and although shaky, she could stand. She grabbed a small towel that was by the sink and figured she would change in a minute.

She walked into the other room and saw the man on the floor, his leg in a cast and his face pale and clammy.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked as she went to him.

"Robin? I'm so glad I found you," he smiled.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"You're carrying my baby," he said as he passed out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Her blue eyes opened and she saw the familiar brown staring back at her.

"Matt?"

"Hey baby," he smiled as his tears were evident.

"You're here? Where am I? Where is Robin? Did you find her?" she asked as she tried to get up but lay back down as her body screamed in pain.

"Shh, you need to stay still. You have a serious concussion and three broken ribs. They are waiting to see if your labs are getting better or if they need to do more."

"What? I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

He looked at her and her tears came.

"I was so scared," she said. "I was afraid I would never see you again. How did you find me?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you and I would move mountains if you were in danger, you know that. You're everything to me."

"I love you too. But Matt, he's crazy. Jason wants to keep Robin like she's a prisoner or something. She has amnesia and she doesn't remember anything about what happened with them. She knows she's pregnant, but she thinks it's Jason's baby because he told her so. She also doesn't know she has MS and it's imperative she takes proper care of herself. I was so wrong not to tell her everything right away. What if I never get the chance? What if he takes her away from all of us forever? I mean, my God, she was in a plane crash!"

"I don't think Patrick will rest until he finds her," Matt said and smiled.

"What? You met him? He's looking for her?"

"I did and he is. He knows that Jason is here and that Robin doesn't know anything about the truth. He is on their trail and he will find them."

She sighed, exhausted, and Matt smiled.

"Just rest, okay? If Patrick doesn't find Jason soon, then I will. He will pay for putting his hands on you," he said with anger as Maxie slept.

XXXXX

"You're carrying my baby."

Robin stood there, soaking wet, staring at this handsome stranger who was passed out on the floor.

His words rang through her head.

This wasn't possible. None of this was real.

He had a cast on his leg up to his knee and the remnants of bruising on his face and his arms. His shirt was hiked up a little and she could see what appeared to be bruising on his side, too.

What happened to him?

Maybe he was a doctor? He seemed to know how to help her.

Maybe the bump on her head did more damage than she thought?

She shivered in the wet clothes she wore and saw he had brought in her bags. That was good.

Right now she needed to help him, so she grabbed the pillow from the couch and lifted his head gently to place the pillow under him. She took another pillow and gently placed his leg on it, elevating it slightly to help relieve the pressure.

She went into the small kitchen area and grabbed a towel, wetting it and coming back in to place the towel on his forehead.

Something about him seemed so familiar.

There was a sound outside, like another cart was coming by and she froze.

What if it was Jason or his goon?

She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom, hiding.

There was a banging on the door of the cabin, and she held her breath, praying it would go away.

She hid for a while and worried.

She worried and waited.

She went to get up when pain ripped through her abdomen.

"Oh no, please," she gasped as she curled up on the floor.

XXXXX

"Where is my son?" Maddie asked the workers after she looked for him. "He went out for some air hours ago and he never came back."

"Maybe he went for a run and is staying away for a bit?" one of the men said.

"He has a cast and is on crutches," she said angrily. "He isn't running anywhere."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Can you guys ask around if anyone saw him?"

"Of course Aunt Maddie," Elizabeth said.

"Liz? I didn't know you guys were here," she said, relief flowing through her.

"Mark and I came as soon as we heard about the crash," she said. "We will help you find Patrick, but I'm sure he just found a ride out to a cabin and is taking some time to himself. You know how he is."

"You're probably right, but I would still like to know."

"Mrs. Drake?"

"Hi Austin," she smiled at one of her longtime employees.

"I wanted to let you know that Patrick borrowed my cart to head to a cabin. I didn't think about telling you until I heard you were worried. He said he needed to head to the cabin and he was beat."

"See?" Liz smiled. "Just give him some time, okay?"

Maddie exhaled.

"Okay. Thank you both so much. Now let's get this place back up and ready to be rented."

They all smiled and began to help her clean up.

XXXXX

"What do you mean you lost her? How do you lose a pregnant amnesiac?" Jason asked Martin after he got back to the house.

"She clocked me over the head," Martin said and held the bloody towel to his skin. When I came to, she was gone."

"Where could she have gone? Did she take the car? What the fuck is wrong with you? You had one job! One job!"

"I'm sorry boss, but she was smart. I don't know how long I was down. Someone could have picked her up, I don't know. I looked around, but there was nobody at any of the cabins nearby. The only cart I saw was a worker from the resort and he didn't know anything. I'm sorry."

"Shit," Jason said. "We need to go, now. I need to head back home and act like we were never here."

"Did you take care of that other girl? The one who could tell the truth?"

"Yeah, she won't be talking anytime soon," Jason said and when Martin turned to grab the bags, Jason shot him in the head.

"You won't be talking either," he muttered and walked out.

Time to find Robin.

XXXXX

Patrick opened his eyes and stretched.

Wait, he was on the floor, not a bed.

Robin.

He sat up and took the towel that was now dry from his head.

There were pillows all around him.

Robin must have helped him.

Where was she?

"Robin?" he yelled and clumsily got up. "Robin, are you here?"

He grabbed his crutch and made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Robin? Are you in there? It's okay. Please come out."

There was no answer and he opened the door.

She was huddled on the ground in the fetal position.

"Robin? Hey, can you look at me?" he asked as he knelt carefully next to her.

He saw there was blood on her pants.

"Oh no, please," he said brokenly.

He took her hand in his and felt for a pulse.

His sadness quickly turned to panic.

He couldn't find a pulse.

"Robin!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

A million thoughts were running through Patrick's mind as they rode to the hospital in the ambulance.

He held Robin's hand as he kept his leg as straight as possible.

"How far along was she?" the medic asked.

"Um, about four months."

Did he say was?

Why would he say that?

"She has Multiple Sclerosis. Did I tell you that?" he asked.

"You did," the medic said. "Try to relax," he smiled.

"Right."

He looked at her and tried not to panic.

Thankfully, he had his phone on him and was able to call for an ambulance. He also called his mom and she was going to meet them at the hospital.

He needed to keep her hidden. Jason could be anywhere and he could try and take her.

"We're almost there," the medic said. "I'll have a nurse take you in a wheelchair."

"I can't leave her," Patrick said. "She is in danger."

"From who?" the medic asked. "Do we need the police here?"

"I don't know," he said and knew that was weak.

The medic nodded.

"Let's get you checked out, too. Have you been doing any drugs recently?"

Patrick sighed.

"No. I was in a plane crash. We both were."

"Oh, the one here a few days ago? That could explain a lot. She could have injuries that went undiagnosed."

"She could? Like what?"

"We're here, let's go," he said and they got out, rushing Robin into the ER.

"No, wait," Patrick said weakly as a nurse helped him into a chair. "I need to be with her, please."

XXXX

"Patrick? What happened?" Maddie asked as she ran to her son. She had been waiting in the ER since he called.

"I don't know. I think she's losing the baby. I think this is bad," he said as he fought back his tears.

"Why do you think that? What happened?"

"I found her in the sand near the cabin. She had been trying to get away, I'm sure. She was overheated and passed out. I cooled her down, but then I felt really dizzy and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I remember I woke up on the floor and I was surrounded by pillows and a cool washcloth. She helped me, mom. She didn't know who I was and she helped me."

Maddie smiled and listened.

"I went to find her and she was passed out on the bathroom floor and there was blood on her legs. I couldn't find a pulse at first, but then I did, but she wouldn't wake up. I called an ambulance and now we're here."

"Okay, so we don't know anything yet," she said. "Bleeding isn't a sure sign of a miscarriage."

"The medic said it could be something they missed from the crash. What could that mean? It must be bad," he said and started to panic.

"Hey, you work in hospitals all the time, Patrick. You know not to jump to conclusions."

"I'm in medication protocol, mom. I know nothing about this. What if the meds she was on before caused some sort of irreparable damage? What if she dies?" he said.

"She's not going to die," Maxie said as Matt wheeled her over.

"Maxie? You're awake?" Patrick said and gently leaned in to hug her. She looked like someone really hurt her.

"I'm fine," she said. "But we need to protect Robin. Jason isn't going to let her go easily."

"I know," he said. "I need to be with her."

"Maybe I can help with that," a nice looking young man said as he walked over.

"Mitch, you're here?" Patrick asked.

"Who is this?" Maxie asked.

"This is Mitch, my cousin. He's in the Marines and has served two tours in Iraq," Patrick said and smiled. "I didn't know you were home."

"I'm on leave," Mitch smiled. "I figured I could keep watch over this woman who has come to mean so much to my family."

"That would be awesome," he said. "But I don't want to put you in danger. This guy is dangerous."

"He roughed me up pretty good," Maxie said.

Mitch looked at her.

"He did this to you?"

"Yeah."

Mitch shook his head.

"Then I will make sure he pays."

Matt cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Matt, Maxie's husband."

Mitch smiled and nodded.

Matt didn't like that.

Was he flirting?

Maxie grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it.

He sighed and tried to relax.

"Excuse me, but who is the next of kin?" the doctor asked.

"I am," Patrick said.

They all knew technically he wasn't, but nobody argued.

"Come into the room with me."

Patrick grabbed his crutches and looked at the rest of them before he followed the doctor.

Robin was lying on the bed, still unconscious. She had oxygen in her nose and some sort of machines hooked up to her chest.

"The baby is stable," he said.

Patrick felt his knees buckle and the doctor helped him to the chair.

"Thank God."

"We found a tumor on her heart. It's something we call Savino's tumor, an atrial myxoma," he began.

"What? Oh my God!" Patrick said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Did you know of any pre existing heart condition?"

Patrick couldn't believe he had forgotten.

"Yes. She has a blood pressure issue and they wanted to start her on meds but we decided against it because of the pregnancy."

"That makes sense," the doctor said. "The crash caused the tumor to shift and it is causing her pressure to fluctuate a lot. That's why she passed out. But we are at a critical time here for her. She needs surgery to remove the tumor. It's usually benign, but if we don't remove it, it might constrict the valve supplying blood to her heart or it could come loose and cause a clot."

Patrick had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"What about the baby?"

The doctor sighed.

"It is not recommended to have the surgery while pregnant. It has been done, but the earliest it has been attempted is in the 27th week of pregnancy. Robin is 16 or 17 weeks along. The chances of the pregnancy surviving the surgery are slim. But if we don't act fast, Robin may not survive much longer. Her MS also puts her body at risk for infection."

"The baby could survive?" Patrick asked.

"We will need to put Robin on bypass for part of the surgery, and doing that can prevent the right amount of oxygen from getting to the fetus. We will do our very best to monitor that, but I can offer no guarantees. There are serious risks. We could also be looking at birth defects."

Patrick put his head in his hands and the doctor squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I'm going to need you to tell me what we should do."

"Do you think she will wake up soon?"

"She should. There isn't a reason why she is out."

"Can I have a few minutes?"

"Of course. Please let the nurse know when I should come back."

Patrick nodded and the doctor left.

He walked to the bed and took Robin's hand in his.

"Please open your eyes," he said softly. "Please tell me what you want to do."

"Patrick? What's going on?" Maddie asked as she walked in with Maxie and Matt. Mitch stood back.

He filled them in on what the doctor said and Maxie started to cry.

"Robin wants this baby so badly. She will be so upset if it's gone."

Patrick sat there and looked at Robin.

"We should do the surgery. She could die if we don't and the baby isn't far enough along to wait," Patrick said.

"Do you think that's what she would want?" Maddie asked.

"I think she would want to live," Patrick said. "If we do nothing, she could die."

Maxie had Matt wheel her closer to Robin.

"Robin? Can you please wake up?" Maxie asked.

They were all surprised when she moved.

Patrick stood next to Maxie as Robin struggled and then opened her eyes.

"Maxie? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Maxie smiled through her tears.

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned with you right now."

Robin looked around and saw Patrick.

"We were in a cabin," she said. "You passed out and I helped you, but then I couldn't breathe."

They watched as she remembered.

"The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine," Patrick said.

She looked at him and he felt the distance.

She still didn't know who he was.

"Can you please excuse me and Maxie and Matt so we can talk?"

Maxie looked at Patrick.

"Just give us a minute. I'll try to help her."

Maddie walked to Patrick and took his arm.

"Come on," she said. "Let's give them a minute."

They walked out and Robin looked at Maxie.

"Who is he? Where are we?"

"You don't remember anything about him?" Maxie asked.

"He helped me," she said. "He found me in the sand and he helped me, but I don't remember anything else."

"Robin, I know you should remember on your own, but this is important. I need to tell you what you don't remember."

She looked at Maxie and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Jason! He is after me. Did he hurt you? He was acting so weird and the guy holding me hurt me," she said as the memories rushed back. "Where is Jason?"

"We don't know," Matt said. "He hurt Maxie and he hasn't shown his face again."

"He did this to you? Oh my God," Robin said as her tears fell. "I'm so sorry."

"No, none of this is your fault. Jason went off the deep end and he will pay. I need for you to listen to me. You and Jason are not together and haven't been together for almost a year."

"What? That's absurd. He was there when I woke up after the crash. I'm carrying his baby."

They were quiet and Robin looked at them, the memory of what Patrick said coming back to her.

"It's not his baby, is it?"

"No."

"He lied to me? But why?"

"I don't know. He wants you back, I guess, and he decided to trick you once he saw you didn't remember anything. I don't know his reasons and I don't care. He almost killed me and he hurt you, too. Right now, you have a really important decision to make."

"That man with the cast. What's his name?"

"Patrick. He got you here after you passed out. His mom owns the resort."

"He's the father?"

"Yes, do you remember that?"

"No, but he said something while we were in the cabin," she said softly. "Can you have him come in?"

"Of course," Maxie said and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Robin said.

Maxie and Matt left and Robin touched her stomach, a million thoughts running through her mind.

"You said I could come back in?" Patrick asked as he stood by the door.

"Yes, please come in."

He walked to the bed and sat down and Robin looked at him.

"Why are you wearing a cast?"

He looked at her.

"I was in the plane crash with you."

"You were? Are you okay?"

He smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, good."

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head.

"I remember you telling me I was carrying your child."

He nodded.

"You are."

"Have we been together for a while? I'm not the one who has one night stands," she smiled.

He chuckled.

"It kind of started out that way, but it's become more. You were going to move here and we were going to see what happened."

"Seriously? That doesn't sound like me," she said. "I like to have a plan. I don't do things on the spur of the moment."

"Yeah, you told me that," he smiled. "But I guess this was important. I wanted to move, but you knew I didn't want to be away from my mom."

"Right. She runs the Inn?"

"You remember that?"

"No, Maxie told me."

"Oh."

"Um, can you tell me what the doctor said? What's happening?"

He nodded.

"You had a heart attack which revealed a tumor on your heart and you need surgery to remove it. If we don't operate, you could die. If we do operate, there is a high chance you will lose the baby or it might have other problems."

She tried to focus on all he was saying.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could wait to tell you everything, but it's imperative we act."

"I don't want to have the surgery. I don't want to hurt the baby."

"What? That's absurd. You have to have the surgery," Patrick said.

"It's not absurd," she said.

"But you could die," he said.

She looked at him and her eyes were swimming.

"I don't want to lose this baby. I don't remember much, but I know I love it. I don't want to be the reason something happens. Please. I want this baby to live."

"Robin, I don't want you to die," he said brokenly.

She started to struggle with her breathing.

"Please. Don't let them do this. Promise me you won't. Please," she said breathlessly.

The machines were ringing and she was out again.

The doctor ran in and Patrick stepped back.

They worked on her for a while and then came to him.

"She is stable, but critical. I need to know what you want us to do."

Patrick looked at him.

"Operate. Please save her."

The doctor nodded and they took her out.

He simply couldn't lose her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews so I know you are enjoying this one.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

It seemed like forever until the surgeon came out.

"She is in recovery," he said to Patrick. "We were able to remove the tumor and she should make a full recovery, although her MS will make it a little more challenging because of her compromised immune system."

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

"The baby?"

The doctor looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but she lost the baby. It was simply too early in the pregnancy to put it under such distress. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Patrick sat there, oblivious to everyone around him.

No baby.

The baby didn't make it.

What had he done?

"Patrick? Are you okay?" Maddie asked him, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

"The doctor said you could sit with her. She should wake up in a few hours."

"Oh, um, okay," he said, his heart broken.

He didn't move and Matt walked over to Maddie.

"I'll take Maxie in first while you guys talk."

Maddie nodded.

"Hey, look at me. What are you thinking?" Maddie asked.

Patrick looked at her and his tears fell.

"I killed our child. How will she ever forgive me?"

Maddie took his hand in hers and shook her head.

"You did no such thing. She would have died without help. You did what had to be done."

"She begged me not to do it. Her last words to me were not to have the surgery. When she wakes up, how am I supposed to tell her what happened? I took that choice from her, mom. How can I explain that?"

"You explain it by telling her that they both would have died. The surgery was necessary to save her life and if you didn't do it, and she died, then what good would that be? You would have lost them both."

He wiped his eyes.

"I don't think she will see it that way. She doesn't even know me, mom. She is going to think the worst and I don't blame her."

"Patrick, stop"

"What? Stop what?" he said.

"Patrick!"

He opened his eyes and realized he had been dreaming.

Maddie stood there, smiling.

"You were yelling in your sleep," she said. "The nurse just said that the surgery is over and the doctor will be right out."

"What? I was dreaming?" he asked as he sat up more.

"Yeah. You are running on empty and your body is telling you to rest."

"It wasn't real?" He murmured to himself.

"I'm going to get you something to eat, okay? As soon as we talk to the doctor."

"I just need to know that she's okay," he said.

The doctor came out and sat down next to them.

"She is in recovery. Everything went great and I think she will feel much better after she wakes up."

"Thank God," Patrick said. "How is the baby?"

"Heartbeat is strong. We are not out of the woods, but it's a great sign that everything stayed stable. I think she will wake up in the next hour or so, but she will need to stay here for at least three or four days."

Patrick nodded, at a loss for words.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. I'll have the nurse come and take you to her room after she is settled."

"Thank you," Maddie smiled and looked at her son.

"Did you hear that? She's okay. The baby is okay."

He nodded.

"I just need to see her."

His relief was tempered with worry. There was still so much that was up in the air. He needed to focus. He needed her to understand.

XXXXX

About an hour later, Patrick was taken into her room and he sat there, looking at the tubes and wires and he felt his heart in his throat.

She was going to have such a long recovery and it seemed overwhelming and at times, insurmountable. He knew how she suffered from the plane crash and then Jason confusing her and her heart issues and her MS and this pregnancy was causing so much stress in every part of her.

He also knew he needed to be happy. She survived. The baby survived. Those were the two biggest obstacles and he needed to focus on the positives.

He took her hand in one of his and placed the other on the blanket over her stomach.

"I'm here," he whispered.

XXXX

" _My mom told me I should tell you about my sister."_

 _Robin smiled._

" _I would like that."_

 _He nodded._

" _Okay. Her name was Allison and," he was cut off when the plane suddenly dropped and he was thrown up, smacking his head on the top of the plastic bins. He fell back into his seat as blood fell from his temple. People were screaming and Robin felt her panic as she tried to reach for him._

" _Patrick? Are you okay?" she asked as she scrambled to reach for him. She moved to the middle seat and quickly buckled herself in._

 _He was knocked out cold and she reached to fasten his seatbelt as the oxygen fell from the panels._

 _They were instructed to cover their faces and she did before she placed one on him._

 _The plane continued to have trouble and she held his head to her and prayed._

Robin tried to wake up, but she couldn't. Thoughts of the accident were flooding her mind.

Not thoughts really, but memories.

" _Brace for impact," the flight attendant yelled over the loud speaker._

 _Robin made sure Patrick was belted securely and she pushed him into the crash position before she leaned over and covered his body as best she could while remaining belted herself. She closed her eyes and prayed as her heart raced._

 _The plane was making a ton of noise, but the cabin was eerily quiet._

 _Everything seemed to stand still and time was hard to figure out._

 _Then the impact hit._

 _Something hit her head and she was ripped from the seat. Her body flung against something hard and she tried to scramble to get up but something else was pressing against her._

 _Chaos._

 _There was smoke and screaming and moaning and Robin struggled to move._

 _Patrick._

 _She needed to get to him._

 _The baby._

 _She scrambled up to try and find him amidst the screaming and she saw she wasn't far from the seat._

 _He was still strapped in and he wasn't moving._

" _Patrick!"_

 _She crawled to him, getting knocked around by passengers trying to get off the plane._

" _Miss, you need to get out! Come on, I'll help you," a man said._

" _No, I need to get back. Patrick!"_

 _The man shook his head and left and Robin crawled to Patrick, her head and body screaming in pain._

 _She saw his leg was mangled and the bone was protruding from the skin. She pulled her sweater off and wrapped it around the wound before she reached to unbuckle him._

 _The plane settled again and the movement caused Patrick to lurch forward, smashing into Robin who then fell against a piece of luggage, which had fallen from the overhead bin._

 _A searing pain went through her body and everything went dark._

XXXXX

"Hey, how is she?" Maxie asked as she walked slowly into the hospital room, her own injuries still causing her trouble.

"Stable," Patrick said. "She should wake up, but she hasn't yet."

Maxie smiled and leaned in to kiss Robin's forehead.

"She was always a heavy sleeper," she said.

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"She will be okay with your decision," Maxie said.

"I don't know that I believe that. She doesn't even remember who I am, and now I made a choice she begged me not to make."

"But it worked out okay, Patrick. If you hadn't, she would have died."

He sighed.

"I just want her to be okay. I need her to be okay."

XXXXX

Robin could hear them talking and she tried to wake up. She needed to know if Patrick was okay. She needed help.

More memories flashed before her and she saw a face she recognized.

After the crash.

Jason.

She was at the hospital, but she didn't remember anything,

Why was he there?

Why had she allowed him to help her?

What had he done?

What the hell happened to her?

She had forgotten Patrick.

She forgot everything.

What was real?

She fought to wake up and the darkness enveloped her again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Patrick bent his knee and tried to shake off the stiffness after having his cast removed. He was grateful for the freedom it allowed, but the muscles had definitely atrophied in the weeks since the crash.

It had been three days since the surgery, and nobody understood why Robin wasn't waking up. Her vitals were stable and the baby was thriving, but she wouldn't wake up.

They had moved her out of ICU and she was in a regular room. Security was still on the lookout for Jason, but he had seemingly disappeared after hurting Maxie and killing the guard.

"Your lunch has arrived," Maddie smiled as she walked in with a bag.

"Hi mom," he smiled. "You didn't need to come by. I know the resort is back open and you're needed there."

Maddie handed him the food and kissed his head.

"I know, but you are here and so I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. I got the cast off," he smiled and showed her his leg.

"That's awesome," she said. "Is it healing okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I need to take it easy, but the pins are holding as they should."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No, she hasn't moved," he said and sighed. "I just don't understand."

Maddie walked over and looked at Robin.

"She's sorting through things, Patrick. She will come back when she's ready."

"Sorting through what?"

"Everything she's been through. She needs to come to terms with everything and I believe she will. When she is ready, she will wake up."

Patrick ate his sandwich and sighed.

He just missed her.

XXXX

Jason sat in the safe house and finalized his plans.

He knew Robin was still unconscious, and that was because of him. It was good to have people who would do anything for money on the payroll.

It was also good to have them in all fields, including medicine.

The drugs Robin was being given kept her in an unconscious state, and he was assured they would not harm the baby.

She would awaken when he was ready.

He laughed to himself as he thought about it.

His own sleeping beauty.

He looked around the small house and made sure he had everything he needed. It was important that he planned for everything, because if it went wrong, there was no turning back. He wouldn't let her leave. At least not until the baby was born.

His burner phone rang and he rolled his eyes as he answered.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem," the voice on the other line said.

"I don't like problems. I don't pay for problems."

"I know. Nurse Webber has been poking around. Apparently Patrick is questioning why Robin isn't waking up and they have decided to look deeper."

"You promised they wouldn't find anything. I'm paying you for your thoroughness and I don't expect that to change. Do I need to reconsider my payroll?" Jason asked.

"No, of course not. I just need to know how I should handle things."

"Figure it out. I'll be ready to move her here soon. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't."

Jason hung up and smiled.

Soon.

XXXX

Lisa put her phone back in her pocket and sighed.

This wasn't smart and she knew it wouldn't work.

She just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. She threw everything good away when she hurt Patrick and the man she hurt him for was nothing like she imagined.

She walked into the cafeteria at the hospital and grabbed something to eat before she sat in a corner booth, hidden from view.

This was getting too messed up and at the end of the day, she wasn't a killer.

What if Robin died? What if the meds she was told to use weren't as harmless as she thought?

Taking a long sip of her coffee, she thought back to how this all started.

It wasn't long after she learned that Patrick had flown to see Robin that she decided to do something about it.

She investigated everything she could and found out all of the dirt that was out there on the woman Patrick was in love with.

The trouble was that there hadn't been much dirt to find at all. Robin was a pretty nice person with no enemies.

The biggest issues Lisa came up with were her poor relationship with her mother and her volatile boyfriend, Jason.

So Lisa went to find them.

First Robin's mother, but there wasn't much she needed to do. Their relationship was already strained and when Lisa approached her, Anna was already on her way out of town.

So she found Jason.

Lisa had a few dealings with men like Jason. He was a hothead and he had power. Those two things were both dangerous and intoxicating.

He was in love with Robin and she was in love with Patrick.

Lisa was in love with Patrick and he was in love with Robin.

Perhaps there was a way to make them both happy?

She sought Jason out as soon as she could, and when the plane crash happened, it was as if the God's were on their side.

Getting Robin to go with Jason was going to be a challenge.

Making him her next of kin was not.

Everything had been working according to plan until Robin's friend Maxie showed up.

Lisa hadn't counted on her.

Jason had almost killed her.

Now they were at a crossroads and Lisa was finding herself with a pang of conscious.

She picked up her phone and sent a text.

"Want to make sure the medication is safe for pregnancy. Worried."

She waited and then her phone buzzed.

"Have patient call me and I'll ease fears."

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

"Can't. Patrick said you're the best. Was he wrong?"

"No. I'm the best. I'll remember to thank him."

"Remember he doesn't know I called you. You promised."

There was silence and Lisa got worried.

"You owe me."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whatever you want."

"I'll be in touch."

She exhaled and put the phone away.

Dating Patrick for a while gave her access to some pretty important people in the drug industry. When it came to finding the medication they would need, she found someone who had a price.

If he called Patrick, it would all be ruined.

Whatever this guy wanted, it would have to be done.

XXXX

"What can they check?" Patrick asked Liz after she came in and sat with him and Maxie and Matt. Maxie had recommended they trust Liz because she knew her from school.

"I sent her blood in for a full toxicology report. Knowing the people Robin has been in contact with, I'm not ruling anything out," Liz said.

"You mean Jason," Patrick sighed. "How the hell did someone like Robin fall for such a loser?"

Maxie smiled a little.

"Jason hasn't always been like this. He used to be a good guy and a really sweet person. He was in a car accident and had a lot of issues after suffering a brain injury. He just came out a different person."

"He almost killed you," Matt said as he took her hand.

"I know," Maxie sighed. "I'm just trying to explain why Robin tried to help him. She thought she could make a difference to him."

"We need to find him," Patrick said. "He isn't going to let this go. He wants her and our baby."

Matt sighed.

"Mitch is in her room and he will be there until we come back."

Patrick stood up and rubbed his arms.

He worried they were missing something big.

XXXX

Maddie was exhausted, sitting in the kitchen as the peach pie's all baked in the oven.

She was so worried about everything her son was going through and she prayed Robin would be okay.

Cooking and baking kept her sane and gave her something to keep her mind on.

The inn was back open and the rooms were almost all booked. She was excited to welcome everyone and she just wished Patrick and Robin were here, too.

"Maddie? We have orders for 12 full pies," her niece Jenny said as she smiled. "Can I help you peel any more peaches?"

"Nope, they are all ready to go in," Maddie smiled. "I was a little stressed, so I made quite a few."

Jenny chuckled as she sat down and squeezed her aunt's hand.

"Any change?"

"No. Patrick is having more tests run, but I don't know what to think. I just want everything to be okay, you know?"

"Of course you do. I'm going to help in the lobby for a bit, okay? There are a ton of people arriving."

"Thank you sweetheart," Maddie said.

Jenny kissed her cheek and walked out and Maddie got up and went to check on the pies.

She heard a noise and turned around to smile at the handsome man who walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so," Jason said as he smiled. "I have a special request and I was told you're just the one to help me."

Maddie beamed and sat down.

"Come sit and tell me exactly what you need."


End file.
